Just For Now
by jollyrogerjayhawk
Summary: Collection of Tumblr Prompts for Captain Swan.
1. Just For Now

**Prompt: Emma just wants a night alone, away from everyone and so she decides to go ice skating. She gets really into it, really loses herself, and that's when Killian the town scoundrel stumbles upon her and the two make a connection**

**A/N: I hope this is alright. I diverged from the initial prompt, but this is where the muse took me. I listened to the same Kelly Clarkson album Emma listens to while writing this.**

* * *

"Are you sure you don't want to come with us? We're going to pick out the tree." Mary Margaret called up the stairs to Emma. Rolling her eyes, Emma pushed up off her bed and went to the stairwell.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just want a peaceful night on my own."

"Okay, but don't complain if you don't like the tree."

"Trust me, Mary Margaret. I'll be fine. I don't care what the tree looks like before we decorate it. So long as there is room for my few ornaments amidst all your decorations."

"Alright, Emma. What are you going to do instead?"

"I was thinking of going ice skating. It's the perfect temperature too." Emma said, hoping she could have the rink to herself.

"Well have fun and text us when you head back. We may head out to a movie after getting the tree."

"Mary Margaret. Go, you need to meet David at the lot. I'll see you guys later." Emma said, shoving her three friends out the door, waving to Ruby and Belle who were standing by Ruby's blood red mustang her grandmother had got her for a high school graduation present. The four girls shared a house that was a 10 minute drive from their college that they attended as seniors. Emma had moved in with them from her parent's house when David, her brother and Mary Margaret's boyfriend, decided to rent out an apartment with some friends as well closer to his college. So when the girls started wondering about housing, Emma's parents were perfectly fine with it.

After watching her friends drive off, Emma turned and headed back to her room to change into more skating appropriate attire. As in, leggings for under her jeans, long socks, a long sleeve shirt for under her sweater, her beloved ivory beanie and then her long white peacoat and gloves. Slipping on her brown uggs, Emma grabbed her keys and wallet before locking up the house and heading to her yellow VW bug to head to the local ice skating rink that had opened up a couple weeks ago.

Once she arrived at the rink, Emma did a little happy dance in her car. She was the only one there, which meant two things: she got the whole rink to herself, and Leroy, the rink owner would let her play her CD while skating. Leroy had been a family friend of Emma's family and he always let her play her own music at the rink ever year with the stipulation that it be when she was the only patron when she skated. And it was late enough that, Leroy had already turned on all the lights surrounding the rink bathing it in soft glows.

"Figured you'd show up tonight. Let me guess, your favorite?" Leroy called as Emma pulled her skates out of the trunk of the bug.

"You got it. The girls are out tree shopping with David but I felt like it was great skating weather." Emma said with a smile before paying him the rink fee and heading to the area where she could store her shoes and valuables. Emma then made her way to the rink as the soft voice of Kelly Clarkson's Christmas CD began playing through the speakers. It was her favorite CD that she got as soon as it came out and she always skated to it, whether it was playing through the speakers, or she had to use her iPod. But Emma thought it was great skating music and since it was Christmas season, why not listens to a Christmas CD while at it.

Taking off onto the rink, Emma began going at it slowly to get her body back use to the rhythm of skating since it was her first time back on the rink this year. But after a few laps around the rink and a few songs into the album, Emma began to just let herself get lost in the art of ice skating and let her mind wander as she skated. This was her favorite part of ice skating, just letting her mind go and falling in to the rhythm and beauty of it. The occasional spin and turn intermits her glides.

Sometime later, Emma is suddenly broken out of her trance by a low whistle, and a voice she hasn't heard for quite some time.

"Well, look at the graceful swan. Good form there." It called, completely breaking Emma from her peaceful state and causing her to turn and look for the source of the voice.

There standing in the changing pin, was Killian Jones, high school troublemaker and bad boy. She had grown up down the street from him and had seen his journey into local scoundrel. Though she hadn't seen or heard of him since graduation, having assumed he decided to go to college somewhere else, instead of any of the Boston colleges that she and her friends attended. Heck Emma hadn't even talked to him since junior high, the last time they even had classes together. Once they hit high school, Emma had met Mary Margaret and Ruby and Killian had met his own circle of friends.

Skating over to him, Emma eyed him as she drew closer. "Can I help you? Or were you only here to disrupt the peace?"

"Why can't a man just appreciate the local beauty or perchance go ice skating? Forgive me; I didn't realize this was a private ice skating rink. It did say public on the sign." Killian spoke, a smirk plastered on his face as he replied holding his hands up in mock innocence.

"Very funny. You know what I meant. If you were just here to ice skate, Leroy would have already changed the music and you would have just gotten on the ice like any other normal patron of the rink." Emma said with a huff, coming to a stop at the wall next to where he was standing and leaning on it with one arm.

"Leroy is already gone for the evening. He left a note on your stuff with the keys asking you to lock up. I'm assuming he figured you'd be the only person this evening. And he had flipped the sign to close out front."

"Then why are you here, if the rink is closed?"

"Saw the lights on and the yellow bug, I'm assuming is yours, parked out front. Was curious enough to pop my head in for a spell. Lucky for me that I did. You're a very graceful skater, swan."

"Don't call me swan. Last time I checked, that's not my name. Now is there any other reason for you being here or is your curiosity sated enough that you'll leave me to my peace." Emma replied sharply.

"Oh, I know your name, Miss Emma Nolan, but watching you skate, it was like watching a graceful swan, in all your white clothing. And as for your question, I actually think I fancy skating myself." Killian smirked, not deterred at all by Emma's sharp tone.

"Fine. Do you need skates?"

"Nah, I've got my own pair. Don't you worry about that. Now we've established I know who you are and judging by your cold eyes and sharp tones, you have guessed who I was. Yes Emma was not am. I'm not the high school delinquent I used to be." Killian spoke softly, "Went to college, grew up. Was able to graduate early and got offered an internship at a firm nearby. So here I am."

And as Killian spoke, he stepped out on to the ice to join Emma. She was able to get her first good look at the boy turned man since long ago. She remembered him to be a gangly, scrawny thing but now he was tall, lanky but well built. _Well puberty was definitely nice to him_ Emma thought to herself as she secretly admired the raven haired man dressed in a knee length black coat and jeans, he even had a navy blue scarf on that accented his eyes. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, Emma then took off on a slow pace just leisurely gliding around the rink as she watched Killian get his footing on the ice.

After having gotten about two more laps in, Killian was able to skate right alongside Emma completely in sync. Emma wasn't really sure what to make of all this. Here was someone from her past that she thought she'd never see again. Killian had grown up down the street from her and David with his older brother Liam and their parents. Emma remembers vaguely Liam leaving around the time they entered High school and rumor was that he had enlisted in the army. Unfortunately Emma never got the chance to ask because their social circles were completely different. But Emma can still remember a time when a blue eyed boy would knock on her door inviting her and David to join him and other kids for a game of kick ball down at the local play ground.

"Why are you here, Killian?" Emma asked softly after a few more laps of silence.

Killian paused for a moment to think before answering. "I told you, I graduated early from my college and was offered an internship at a local firm."

Emma turned and the looks he gave him clearly read _nice try, not buying that bullshit. Try again_ plain as day.

"A second chance." He whispered, almost too softly that Emma had to strain to hear.

"Emma, I came back for a second chance at everything. I want to try again. Do you think you have it in you to give me a second chance as a friend?" Killian asked, looking down shyly.

But before Emma could answer, Killian spoke up again, "I know that I wasn't the best person to be around in high school and that I probably don't deserve any kind of second chance from you or anyone else from Clarkson High, but I want it. Liam leaving before our freshman year had hurt a lot. I didn't know how to cope with it and so I got into trouble and you know how it ended up. Me in detention weekly with Tristan, Carter and Viktor. I don't even talk to them even more except Viktor. I know he changed as well. I suspect your friend; Ruby had something to do with that. He's the one that encouraged me to come back and try and make amends. But I get that I don't deserve it and you probably still see me as some bad boy from high school too stupid for his own good. I'm sorry I ruined your evening, I'll go." And killian started to skate away before Emma grabbed his hand to stop him.

"Killian, stop. Please. Let me get my say in this. Don't ask for my forgiveness then decided to leave before I get the chance to give it." Emma said, pulling him back towards her on the ice with a soft smile.

"You said you wanted a second chance at being friends. Well then okay. Yeah I know about Viktor, Ruby goes on and on about him when she's drunk and even more when she's sober. But did you really think I wouldn't give you a second chance. Of course we can be friends. I'd like that a lot, actually" Emma said, adding that last part under her breath.

"Oh would you know Swan." Killian smirked, eye brow raising before pulling Emma closer to him before taking off down the rink backwards.

And that was how their friendship rekindled, a boy returning home and a girl alone at a rink. Skating the night away with all other troubles forgotten and a new light added to their hearts.


	2. At The Same time, I want to hug you,

**Prompt: Emma and Killian are roommates that hate one another, but secretly they both have feelings for each other.**

"Could you be any more of an ass right now? I thought I asked you to turn that racket down an hour ago?" Emma bit sarcastically at the blue eyed man sitting at the desk. Watching as he paused his music before turning toward the irate blonde standing in the door way, Killian just smirked.

"Sorry, lass, "really laying his accent on thick, "Was really getting into the music. Besides Muse helps me think and I have to get this paper done." Killian apologized.

"I get that, I have a paper to write to. But I can't think when your music is blaring through my walls and breaking my concentration. SO please, either use headphones or turn it down to a non deafening volume." Emma said, sighing before turning and stalking off back to her room, still completely pissed off at the man she just left. As she reached her room down the hall, she heard his music start up again and then slowly diminish as he changed the volume. _Maybe now I can get this paper close to finished._ Emma thought to herself before settling in at her own desk where her laptop was open with some word documents open as well as a few browser tabs displaying different.

_How did I let Ruby talk me into this in the first place?_ Emma's mind beginning to wander once again instead of focusing on her paper, and like many times before, it wandered back to her substitute roommate for the semester. _She probably had bribed me with ice cream, or booze_. Emma had been sharing her two person apartment with her childhood best friend, Ruby Lucas, for a little over a year while they both studied at Ole Miss when Ruby decided she wanted to study abroad for a semester with her boyfriend, Viktor. But to keep up with rent, Ruby arranged for a family friend to stay with Emma instead. It wasn't until Killian moved in, that Emma realized she should have questioned Ruby more about the black haired man that had shown up at her door one day. Of course Emma _knew _him, she just didn't know him, and he had visited occasionally with Ruby and some other mutual friends whenever they would all go out, but they had never really spent all that much time together on their own.

But her life has not exactly been boring since his arrival. The music volume conversation seemed to be a weekly one, whether it was him asking her to turn her Kelly Clarkson down or her yelling at him about his Muse, it always seemed that whomever was home first blasted their stereos until the other returned and couldn't stand it anymore. They always seemed to fight about something every other day. The volume just happened to be the most frequent, other times it was about dirty dishes, around the beginning it was about him leaving messes in the living room. Thankfully, he seemed to be enough of a gentleman that she never had to worry about him leaving the seat up.

Shaking to clear her head, Emma turned her own music back on but at a decent volume and looked once again at her own essay she had to write. Her Ancient Greek and Roman Sports class had assigned her an essay due next week over a sport that existed in both the ancient Olympics and the modern ones and to discuss its evolution over the years. Emma had decided on long distance running since it evolved to have multiple events and was already a good portion into her paper. Over the past few weeks she had collected all her research and organized it into different sections for different parts of her paper, as well as making the bibliography as she went along. So Emma knew she only needed to get about 500-700 words written today before calling it good.

After about an hour or so, Emma turned off her music and looked at the word count and saw that she had written over her goal for the day. After saving her documents and closing the laptop, Emma looked around and realized that the apartment was almost an eerie sort of quiet. Leaving her room and heading towards the kitchen/living room, Emma could scarcely hear the faint typing coming from Killian's room instead of the soft roar of his favorite band. Shrugging her shoulders and assuming he actually decided to put in headphones for once, Emma made her way to the kitchen area and pulled out her favorite tub of ice cream and a spoon before plopping down on the couch and turning on the TV and DVD players with the remote.

Suddenly Killian appeared next to her on the couch, because apparently they didn't teach personal space in Ireland. "So what are we watching?" he asked as he plopped.

After scooting away from him, Emma turned with an incredulous look, "I'm planning on watching one of the Pirates of the Caribbean movies. I thought you had a paper to write. And seriously dude, ever heard of a thing called personal space?"

"Practically finished the paper, just have to write the conclusion. And I've heard of it, just never bothered with it." Killian spoke, smirking and raising an eye brow before jumping up and going to the kitchen to grab his own snack and a couple of beers for them. Taking the offered beer, Emma was almost shocked to see such politeness coming from her roommate. _Must be the elation of being almost done with his paper_ Emma surmised before flipping through the Netflix library looking for the specific movie she was wanting to watch. She loved all of the Pirates movies but the first and fourth ones happened to be her favorites, so she decided to watch On Stranger Tides because there were just so many hot guys in that one and she really loved the story with Blackbeard and Captain Jack Sparrow.

Having almost forgotten that Killian was there, Emma was surprised to hear him speak up again before she started the movie, "What about a marathon? Eh swan? We order Chinese or pizza and just marathon all four. I don't have anything tomorrow."

Emma thought for a moment before answering, "Yeah sure, why not? I don't work 'til Tuesday anyway." She then went to the choosing screen and pressed play on Pirates of The Caribbean: Curse of the Black pearl for it to start. It was times like these, when they got along quite well, that Emma knew where her slight crush on Killian was forming. Most of the times she not only denied it but couldn't fathom as to where it came from in the first place, but when he was kind, and quiet and they were just hanging out, Emma could see it forming, it also didn't hurt that he was drop dead gorgeous with that accent to boot.

About half way through the second movie, killian got up and went to the kitchen to order Chinese food delivery. But what struck Emma as odd was he didn't even ask her what she wanted and overhearing the order, she heard him ask for her favorite, General Tso's. _How did he already know?_ Emma thought curiously. When he returned with a smirk and a beer, Emma turned her attention back to the movie but let her mind wander towards the man sitting next to.

She began analyzing him more closely and she started realizing this wasn't the first time he had done something for her. There was the cold beer when they watched Sunday night football together, the offer of a ride to her job if it was raining, and the fact that he always complied with any complaint she had. And when Emma began to dig deeper into her mind, she began to realize that there was always an unfamiliar glint in his eyes, even when they were arguing. One that spoke of compassion and affection. _He can't like me? Can he?_

So then Emma decided to search her own feelings and what she found shocked her. She always knew she didn't hate him, no matter how much she complained to Ruby or Mary Margaret about him, the latter more because Ruby was in a different time zone. But Emma was coming to realize that the way she felt towards the blue eyed roommate where nowhere near any sort of negative area at all. She searched and found that she quite liked him, and that she definitely liked the back and forth they had that served as their banter.

When the door bell rang to alert the two residents of the food being here, Emma was broken from her inner thoughts and went to pause the movie and get plates while Killian went to get and pay for the food. Watching as he walked into the kitchen, Emma took the food and separated the two containers and began dishing out her own onto the plate she had grabbed for herself as well as grabbing an egg roll and crabragoon that the delivery came with.

As they headed back into the living room to continue with their marathon, Emma couldn't keep her silence any longer, "How did you know what to order for me?" she asked quickly as they sat down.

"Geez lass, I've only lived here for a good four months and have visited multiple times before that. It's not exactly hard to pick up on preferred Chinese dishes." Killian said before digging into his own Beef and Broccoli. With that, Emma resumed the movie and started gorging into her own meal and got swept up into the story once more.

After a couple more beers and another movie and a half later, Emma found herself sitting much closer to Killian and even sharing a blanket with him as they started the fourth and final Pirates movie. Emma had her legs extended out on to the coffee table next to all the discarded plates and beer bottles from over the course of the afternoon and evening and her head and body were dangerously close to leaning on Killian's.

Emma wasn't sure who made the first move but about a third way through the third movie, Emma did find herself with her head on Killian's shoulder and chest and his arm wrapped around her shoulders. The only notice Emma even took was that he was comfortable and warm and that she felt safe.

That safe feeling was the last one she felt of the evening as she drifted off into sleep, clearly drowsy from the lateness of the hour. It wasn't until later in the early hours of the morning that Emma awoke and realized the situation she was now in. Her head was on Killian's chest and his arms were wrapped fully around her as they were both reclined on the couch. But for the life of her, Emma could not make herself move out of the position she was in. The last thing she noticed before drifting off back to sleep was that Killian had turned off the TV and pulled a blanket over them before falling asleep himself. _Maybe he isn't so bad after all. I could get used to this._


	3. Baby Oh baby

**iloveprettylittleliars1234567 asked you: **No I imagine snow amd charming taking care of this baby and them having no idea what to do since they didn't have Emma and they ask Emma to help ands she's like don't look at me I have never raised a kid and Regina and robin are like you guys are idiots here this is how you do it prompt but also could you imagine

A/N: That'd be really cute because then it'd just be giant family fluff fest which would be really nice right now. Bear with me on my writing of Robin & Regina. I'm still getting used to writing CS and this is my first one with OQ. Let's say this is about 6-7 months past defeating Zelena. OQ is engaged & CS is established. This is one that just got away from me.

* * *

Mary Margaret practically tackled Emma as she walked through the front door of the loft, her baby brother in her mother's arms.

"Emma please, take him for a bit. We just need time to shower and nap." Mary Margaret said a panicked tone to her voice. Emma took Arthur from her mother and walked with him over to the couch while racking her brains on how to soothe the crying infant in her arms. Unfortunately with the breaking of all the curses, her fake memories from her time with Henry decided to take an indefinite hike from her mind and she was just as unsure with her brother. Rocking her arms back and forth, Emma looked up at her father who was reclined in a chair opposite her.

"Sorry, Emma. But we're starting to realize just how unprepared we were for the baby. Especially since we are back in Storybrooke and the nursery we built is back in the enchanted forest….again" David said, sounding apologetic at her mother's behavior of handing off her brother to her.

"David, no offense. But I don't really know how to raise a baby either. My fake memories of raising Henry decided they no longer wanted residence inside my head and I can't remember anything. Besides it wasn't real. I know even less than you." Emma said, a slight panic tone starting to creep through the longer she spoke.

"Just, watch him please for an hour. He's been fed and changed; we just don't know how to get him to stop crying really." David pleaded with his grown daughter. Suddenly a knock interrupted their conversation and David stood to answer the door. Behind it was Regina and Robin with Roland and Henry close behind.

"We thought you could use the help. Also Snow's franticness could be heard a mile away." Robin spoke, a kind smile. "We overheard Emma's phone call with Snow and we were able to infer why she wanted Emma to come over." He explained.

Emma watched from the couch and nodded to Henry who bypassed one of his set of parents as he made his way to the couch, "Hey kid. Want to hold your uncle for a minute?" she asked as Henry sat down by her.

Henry nodded before holding his arms out as Emma slowly placed Arthur in his arms and then adjusted his stance from there. Standing from the couch, Emma headed over to where the others were congregated.

"So you over heard my conversation and decided to check in? Really?" Emma asked, finding that somewhat crazy. Sure, Regina was becoming a part of the family but even this seemed a bit off for her.

"Well, of all of us. Robin and I are the only ones to have actually raised children from infancy. I know I gave you memories of raising Henry, but seeing as the one handed wonder of a pirate brought you back and gave you your memories back, I suspect that you don't really remember them. Whereas I have raised Henry since he was 3 weeks and Robin has Roland. We know babies. "

"What Regina is trying to say, is that we thought it'd be nice of us to offer our help or advice to the new yet old parents. If there is anything we can do to help, please feel free to ask?" Robin spoke, interrupting the rant he could tell Regina was about to go on that while meant well, would probably not be construed as the most helpful. "Besides, Emma, you never know when you'll have your own bundle of joy one day."

At that comment, Emma ducked her head and blushed. "Probably not for a long time, Robin. Killian and I are still just dating." She spoke quickly. She wasn't ready for another baby, not yet anyway. But at Robin's comment, Emma couldn't help but picture a blue eyed little girl with her curly blonde hair and the family chin. She knew Killian would be a great dad but Emma wanted to take things slow for now. She was still getting used to saying the three words to him. But maybe one day, they'd have that conversation and raise their own family.

"You never know Emma." Robin said reassuringly before turning back to the Prince who had rejoined Henry on the couch and was cradling his son in his arms. "David it seems you're doing just fine with little Arthur. And you should just get used to having a lack of sleep for a while. There's not a baby alive, that I know of, that easily sleeps completely through the night. It'll get easier. Don't worry." Robin said laying a hand on the Prince's shoulder.

"Thank you, Robin. And I'll be sure to call on you if we ever need a baby sitter. You, Roland, and Henry would make great company for Arthur when he gets older." David spoke, at the mention of his name, Roland walked over to where his father and soon to be step-brother were sitting and looked at the little bundle in the other older man's arms.

"Can I see him?" Roland asked softly.

"Of course Roland." David said smiling before maneuvering himself to sit on the floor with his back up against the couch so the baby was closer to eye level with the smallest bandit.

"What's his name again?"

"His name is Arthur,"

"Will he be able to play with me?"

"Maybe when he's older, Roland. He can only crawl right now." David said a soft smile at the boy's questions.

"Okay!" Roland said a bright smile crossing his face, the ever famous dimples appearing.

From the kitchen, Regina, Emma and a newly returned Mary Margaret watched the scene in the living room with soft smiles. All of their boys, except one, were all crowding around the smallest and newest member of their odd clan.

"You'll be just fine, Snow. I think your nerves are just frayed from lack of sleep. Take a nap, Robin and I can handle it. We've got Henry and Emma here to help us. You and David go to Granny's and takes a night off. I think once you've had a night's sleep, you'll feel much better about all of this." Regina spoke, a soft smile gracing her face while she spoke to Snow. Emma half listened while she watched them all and continued to day dream about a future, her thoughts still stirring from Robin's earlier comment.

An hour later had Snow and David leaving the loft and leaving their son in the able hands of three adults, a teenager, and a four year old. They knew they needed this more than anyone else. So when they arrived at Granny's, the first thing they did was crash on the bed and sleep until noon the next day, meeting the trio at the diner to collect their son.


	4. You're gonna miss me when I'm gone

**naiariddle**** asked you: **In 3x19 Hook get injured protecting Henry. He collapsed after the discussion with the Charmings and Emma

**A/N: Slightly changed the prompt to where he made it to Granny's. The title is from pitch Perfect as that music helps me write. Couldn't think of anything else. I promise it's not as foreboding as the title sounds Pinky Promise**

* * *

It wasn't until he made it back to his room at Granny's that Killian began to really register the pain radiating from his side. Closing his door, Killian began making for his bed passing out just as he reached it. Words of being unable to trust swimming through his ears and mind.

* * *

"Killian, please, open up. I know you're in there. I want to talk." Emma called through the closed door. It had been several hours since the encounter at the docks and not only had Henry sat Emma down and explained to her what happened and that Killian was only protecting him by delaying him from trying to steal the bug, but her baby brother had been born and promptly stolen by Zelena at the hospital. All the while, a certain leather clad pirate had been missing the entire time, prompting Emma to look for him. She was regretting the harsh words she had spoken in the heat of the moment. She did trust him, with her son and with her life. Hell, she was even willing to admit, to herself only, that she needed the pirate. So here she was, making an attempt to fix the break she caused and get the pirate back, but she could only do that if the damn pirate would answer his door.

After knocking for a good fifteen minutes, Emma decided that if he wasn't going to come to her, she was going to go to him. Fishing out her old lock picking kit, Emma bent down and set to work. Within ten minutes Emma had the door swinging open as she tucked away the kit, though she wasn't prepared for the sight that was before her. Having expected a brooding pirate that was mad at her and upset about the curse, the last thing Emma expected was the said pirate passed out on the bed with a pool of blood soaking into the comforter

"KILLIAN!" Emma screamed as she ran to him, turning him over on to his back and seeing his paler than normal face. Shaking him, Emma continued to call to him to try and rouse him. "Come on, please wake up! Killian, please. Please be okay" she spoke, her voice shaking in worry. "I'm sorry, please wake up. I do trust you. Killian please"

Needing to take action, Emma started looking for the injury. By first taking off his large and heavy leather jacket, Emma noticed a large gash running up his side cut through all his layers. It must have been from the attack at the docks, Emma thought to herself as she began to work at removing his upper layers, piece by piece. Once the gash was fully exposed, Emma realized just how bad it was. It needed to be stitched up soon. Hopefully Emma wasn't too late; Killian still hadn't woken up yet.

She knew she couldn't call Doctor Whale as he was busy taking care of consoling her mother and healing anyone that had been injured from Zelena's attack on the hospital. Running to her room, Emma grabbed the first aid kit there as well as a sewing kit for the needle and thread she needed. Emma went into the bathroom next and wet a washcloth and filled a bowl with some warm water before heading to the bed where the pirate was splayed out. Slowly and carefully washing the dried blood away from the cut revealing that it wasn't as bad as it originally looked but was still really bad. Needing to sterilize the cut, Emma decided to grab his rum bottle and poured a good portion out on to a wash cloth before placing it directly on the wound, a gasp escaping the mouth of her patient and a sigh escaping the healer. Looking up at his face, Emma saw his eyes just barely beginning to open and she let out the breath she didn't realize she was holding.

"Emma?" killian softly spoke, clearly still in a state of half sleep.

"Yeah, I'm here. I'm sorry I yelled at you." She spoke quickly, needing to get the apology out.

"What happened? Why are you here?"

"You must have gotten injured during the attack on the docks. It's been hours since then and I came to find you. You were passed out on the bed. A lot has happened since then. Mary Margaret went into labor and Zelena got the baby. Henry explained to me what happened, he told me that he was planning on stealing my car and that you stopped him. I came to find you so we could talk everything out and when you didn't answer your door I picked the lock and found you passed out in a pool of blood on the bed. I've been cleaning the wound until you finally woke up." Emma explained slowly and softly, trying to keep a steady voice as she filled the pirate in on everything that has happened in the past several hours. "You need stitches. I was about to get to that when you woke up. Killian I'm so so sorry about what happened. I was so mad at thinking that you were taking Henry away from me and was worried that I was going to lose the both of you to the monkey, especially since you had missed the meeting that morning and then both you and Henry were just gone. Add this curse you kept from me to on top of all that, and needless to say I over reacted. I'm so sorry. I do trust you, with my life, with my son's life." Emma started rambling, the worry that had been building up since finding him passed out bleeding through her words.

Sitting up and ignoring the pain in his side, killian grabbed Emma's hands that were still pressed against his side and all but effectively shut her up.

"Emma, love, slow down. It's alright. I forgive you. I'm sorry for worrying you. I'll be fine. Survived much worse than a little cut, Eh?" Killian said, trying to calm the blonde down.

"I don't care; you're going to stay right there while I stitch you up. Here drink your rum." Emma said, handing him his flask after dipping the needle in it to sterilize it. Emma then proceeded to loop some thread through the needle and attempt to block out all other sounds as she focused her sights back on the large gash on Killian's side. "This might hurt." She spoke before starting her process of slowly sticking the needle in one side of his skin and then pulling it through on the other side of the cut and proceeding before finally reaching the other side having completely stitched the gash up. Cutting and knotting the thread, Emma looked at her work and sighed a heavy breath with the weight of what she just did.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder, Emma looked up and met the too blue eyes of the shirtless man she had just spent the last hour or so taking care of. His eyes were soft and his lips were pressed together in a soft smile. "Thank you, Emma." He spoke. Emma could only nod in response.

"So what's next? You said Zelena has your brother? Well then shall we go after her?" Killian spoke, planning mode clear in his tone.

"Unuh, we already planned on reconvening in the morning, as it is almost midnight. Besides you're hurt. You are going to stay here and sleep and recover and judging on how your cut looks tomorrow, then maybe I'll let you join us." Emma spoke, with a don't argue with me tone.

"But-"

" you need to heal. Its bad enough you're cursed, had I not come to check on you, you could have died? Do you think that would have been okay?" Emma spoke, her voice beginning to crack, betraying the emotions she was trying to quell.

Killian slipped on to the floor next to her and pulled her to his chest in an embrace, "But I didn't. I'm okay lass. I'm fine. I'm sorry I worried you. But I will be joining you tomorrow when you go to fight the Witch. Now, it seems we both need some sleep." He softly whispered in her ear, calming her down before she completely broke into tears.

"Okay." Emma whispered before standing and beginning to head to the door before changing her mind and turning around. "Do you mind? If—if I stay here tonight? Henry is with Regina tonight and I don't want to be alone?" Emma softly asked, shy and unsure about what she was asking.

Killian only softly smiled before speaking, "Of course, love, though I think we should stay in your room. As my bed is looking a bit worse for wear." Gesturing to the blood stained bed.

"Alright, But I'm not explaining that one to Granny. That's on you."

Killian paled, "The elder Lucas? Are you sure? Can't I explain it to Ruby; she doesn't scare me as much?"

"Nope, Granny owns the inn. You tell her why her comforter now has a big pile of blood on it." Emma smirked as the pair crossed the hall to her door and settled into the bed.

"Very well lass. I shall do so tomorrow. Good night, Emma."

"Good night, Killian."


	5. It's Not Just Where you lay your head

**Natsia3 asked you: **I got one: Emma and killian hug after Zelena tried to kill him

* * *

They had rushed Mary Margaret to the hospital and over the course of the several hours that is labor, Emma and David began assembling different lines of defense to keep Zelena from getting the latest Charming. But just as the Doctor Whale was announcing that it was almost time for Mary Margaret to push, Emma realized that someone very important was missing from their group. Where was Hook? After asking Regina to watch Henry and exchanging a nod with David, Emma took off for the docks where she remembered last seeing him

When she arrived Emma looked around and didn't see anything, not even a trace of the flying monkeys that attacked. Turning her head back and forth to check up and down the other docks and the surrounding area, Emma tried to rack her brains of other places he'd be. Surely he wasn't back at Granny's; someone would have seen him while the dwarves were assembling forces there. Emma turned to check just in case when suddenly she was surrounded by green smoke and transported to a part of the surrounding forest.

"What the hell?!" Emma cursed, not having time for Zelena's tricks. "What do you want, Zelena? Show yourself!" she called out.

"Why, I'm right behind you dear. And I just wanted to chat one last time before I collected your sibling and enacted my curse. Did you think I didn't know? It was quite obvious the way the dwarves and men of that thief's were scurrying about making preparations. No, I let them scamper for I was taking care of something else. Or should I say someone else. For you see, there is one little detail I need taken care of to ensure my victory, which brings us back to you and why we are here. Did you notice that someone was missing, savior? A pirate perhaps? Yes, you better find him; I suspect he doesn't have much time." Zelena spoke, cackling with that evil grin of hers.

Emma was tired of this bitch's tricks and her messing around with her life. Clearly she did something with Killian and Emma was not about to let her get away with it. "WHERE IS HE?" she shouted.

"Now now Emma. It's not polite to shout. Especially since you could be using that time finding the useless pirate. Now let's see, how to put this, he's a bit tied up at the moment. And I'd say he was lost to you, wouldn't you?" Zelena said, tapping a finger on her chin as she attempted to look like she was thinking deeply while speaking.

At the comment of something being lost to her, Emma took a closer look at her surroundings and realized she was close to the well. With one last dirty look at Zelena, Emma took off running for the well that she knew restored lost things like magic to this town and land. Reaching it, Emma looked down and sure enough there he was, tied up and knocked out.

"Killian, hold on." She shouted, before trying to figure out how to get him out of there. With one look into the well, it was clear that not only was he unconscious but that the water was enchanted to rise over his head, having already reached his neck. _Okay Emma think, you need to calm down and just magic him out. Shouldn't be too hard, Right? Easier thought than done. Just calm down, Swan. You can do this_ Emma thought to herself, trying to calm and prep herself. Another thought popped into her head, but more along the lines of something she once heard someone say. A specific someone who was currently needing her help, "I've yet to see you fail" started flowing through her head and with that Emma could feel the magic begin to flow easier and move around her. Turning back towards the well, Emma concentrated on the flow of the magic around her and pictured it surrounding Killian and floating him back up to her. When she opened her eyes, Emma saw his body floating above the ground and began to slowly decent. Reaching out to cradle his head as he lowered, Emma pulled the gag from his mouth and magic'd the binds on his hands away so he would be more comfortable.

"Come on Killian. Wake up" She whispered, starting to worry about why he wasn't waking up. He hadn't been underwater when she got to him, so he didn't drown. Shaking him slightly, Emma put her ear next to his chest and could hear the steady beat of his heart, calming her only slightly. "Please, Killian wake up."

"Well now, why would he do that, dear? You see he's under a curse. No not a sleeping curse, that's much to old school and set up to fail. You see this curse is set up to sap away his life moment by moment, and I'd say it looks like it's close to killing him, wouldn't you?" Zelena spoke, appearing next to them by the well.

Emma glared at her before turning back to the pirate in her lap, "A curse you say?" Emma spoke, a thought forming in her mind. She knew what she needed to do.

Bending down next to the pirate's ears, Emma whispered the next four words so only he could hear them, "I love you, Killian" before placing a soft kiss on his lips. At that moment, the now familiar wave of magic blew out from the kiss, knocking Zelena to the ground as Emma broke not one but two curses that were set upon her true love. After hearing an intake of breath, Emma opened her eyes to look down and see the familiar blue eyes of Killian shining back up at her.

She couldn't stop herself from throwing herself at him and wrapping her arms tight around his neck in an embrace.

"Don't you ever do that to me again, you hear me pirate. You're not allowed to ever die on me, or I'll kill you myself" Emma whispered into his neck

"As you wish, my love." Killian whispered as he wrapped his arms tight around Emma pulling her even closer to him. With his good hand, Killian wrapped it up onto her shoulder and held her even tighter when he felt her tremble only slightly as her body and mind caught up to the events of the day. He knew he needed to ask about what exactly has happened recently but for now he was content to hold Emma in his arms and it was clear that she wasn't going anywhere anytime soon, her grip only tightening around his neck as she buried her face into his neck.


	6. So i will dance with Cinderella

**Fic Prompt pulled from Tumblr by Faceinthewater: Fic prompt that someone should do…yes, we have Killian and Emma dancing and it's going to be lovely and we're all going to die from that scene, but what if Charming steps in and asks to have a dance with Emma? It'll be a daddy daughter dance at her first ball, but Charming won't even know it and Emma will just have a lot of emotions because he's her dad, but he doesn't know it and I just…djakfdalhlhj;afds!**

**I highly suggest listening to 'Cinderella' by Stephen Curtis Chapman. **

* * *

"See love, you're doing just fine." Killian reassured her, whispering in her ear as they twirled and swayed to the music. They had come to the engagement announcement ball of King Midas' daughter Abigail and Prince James as a mission to keep an eye on Emma's father and so far it had been going just fine. David, as James, seemed to be bordering on miserable while faking that he was thoroughly enjoying it while accepting congratulations from various dignitaries and royals as he stood by Abigail before going off to the punch bowl.

Emma blushed and looked down at their hands once again at the ring that sat on her finger. They had needed a cover story and had gone with the fake marriage, though she wasn't sure how much of their feelings were fake when they interacted with other couples. She spotted other girls eyeing Killian and it had made Emma's stomach churn. Since then, Emma had held even tighter and stood even closer to the pirate. But here and dancing with him, Emma felt like she was practically floating, like nothing could touch her.

"It's because I have a good teacher, I guess. You're quite the fine dancer yourself. Where did you learn all this? Crash a bunch of balls over your 300 years?" she teased.

"No lass, I wasn't always a pirate. I was trained in many fine arts in the Royal Navy where I served many years working my way up to the rank of lieutenant before turning to piracy." Killian spoke, his eyes glazing over as he thought of his past for a moment.

Seeing his sudden turn to sadness, Emma slid her left hand to his cheek to cup it and softly stroke him to comfort him. "Well, they trained you very well. You can certainly pass for a prince any day with these dance moves." She said, soft comforting smile lighting up her face.

Killian just smiled and leaned into her touch as the music made its last notes, alerting the dancers to the end of that song.

"Come love, we must be courteous and greet his majesty and offer our congratulations to the happy couple." Killian said with a wink before steering Emma to the line that led straight to King Midas, Abigail, and her father.

When it was their turn, Killian bowed and Emma curtseyed before introducing themselves.

"Good evening your graces. May I introduce myself, Lord Killian Jones and my wife Lady Emma, of the southern Maritime isles of Jayhaw. It is a pleasure to attend such a lovely ball and to offer our congratulations to the happy couple. Princess Abigail, may I be so bold as to say you look absolutely exquisite tonight. Prince James is a lucky man." Killian spoke as he stood up straight, his voice never wavering as he looked to each of the royals and giving a smile to Abigail and James.

While Killian spoke, Emma couldn't help but watch her father the most of the three royals. He seemed somewhat uneasy and out of place in all of this. If Emma could remember correctly, he was born and raised as a shepherd before being drug into this lifestyle suddenly by King George, which must have been quite recent. Emma surmised that he was just as uncomfortable in this lifestyle as she was with all its newness and propriety and new customs. Their eyes met once and David briefly smiled at her before turning his attention to Killian.

"Lord Killian, if I may. I was wondering if I could ask your lovely wife for a dance, if that is alright with you, Abigail?" He asked addressing both the pirate turned fake prince as well as his betrothed. Killian nodded while Abigail looked at Emma before smiling briefly. David turned to Emma and offered his hand, "My lady, may I have this dance?"

Emma smiled and curtseyed once more before taking his hand, "Of course your highness."

"Please, call me James."

Emma smiled as he escorted them off onto the ballroom to join the other couples. By then Emma could remember the moves a bit better but it was clear that her father was as rusty as her.

"Forgive me milady but I'm not as graceful at dancing as others seemed to think. Forgive me if I step on your toes." David said sheepishly as the music struck up.

Emma merely smiled and took his hand, "Only if you forgive me for stepping on yours. Killian is still teaching me how to dance properly. I think some of his toes are still swollen tomatoes. How he still loves me is a mystery."

David laughed as they began to turn and sway in the music. "I suspect it's because you are beautiful and seem to have a sharp mind."

"No. He calls me his graceful Swan even if I have less coordination than a goat. But let's not talk about my husband and my lack of ability in the dancing department. Are you enjoying the evening, James?"

"Depends on who's asking."

"Consider it a friend that's asking. Just you and me. I won't tell anyone your answer." Emma said, a sincere smile gracing her face.

"Not entirely, my lady. Abigail is lovely but she can be quite, how you say, boring at times. I guess I wanted to marry for love is all. Like you and Killian clearly did."

Emma was struck back at her father's last comment and that's when it really hit her. She was having a dance with her father and he didn't even know it. This was something her parents always dreamed of and neither of them got to really experience it. Here she was at a ball and all dolled up and she was doing these dances and greeting royalty and doing curtseys and she was even dancing with her father, but neither of her parents got to see her doing all this or raise her to do it.

"Are you alright, Emma? Is something wrong?" Her father's concern tone breaking Emma out of her haze.

Emma put on a smile and shook her head, "I'm find James, just remembered something I needed to remind my husband upon our arrival back home. And what makes you think we married for love, if you don't mind me asking?"

"I saw you two dancing earlier. I don't know if I have ever seen a man look at his wife with such devotion and love since, well, for a very long time. It was such a lovely sight." David said thoughtfully, clearly thinking of his parents and how long it had been since his father had passed.

"Thank you, James. I'm confident you'll have that one day too." Emma said, then noticing that the song was coming to an end and that Killian was approaching. Curtseying one last time to David, Emma turned to take Killian's arm and walked with him off of the dance floor.

"Did you enjoy your dance, love?" Killian asked curiously.

"Yes, but it was surreal for a moment. This was something my parents always dreamed of for me. The dresses, the dances, all this pomp and circumstance. I just danced with my father and he didn't even realize it. It's kind of bittersweet to that point." Emma said wistfully, leaning on Killian slightly as they watched the other couples.

"Well, I'm sure once we're back Dave will realize this or you can tell him. Besides perhaps one day you'll get that chance again, to dance with your father at a ball and you'll both be aware of all the importance of it. Don't fret love. We'll get you home to your family." Killian whispered before pressing a soft kiss to her temple.

"Well I know one thing, he doesn't love Abigail. So there's hope for us yet." Emma said softly.


	7. Disaster in Paradise?

**Anonymous asked you: **Prompt: Killian plans a big romantic surprise for his and Emma's one year anniversary but things doesn't go as planned.

* * *

Killian couldn't believe it. He had spent so much time planning every little detail, checking weather patterns almost religiously, taking lessons on how to cook from the wolf girl and her cross bow wielding grandmother, and making all the necessary arrangements, but yet as soon as they departed Storybrooke things just took a continual turn for the worst.

First their flight was late arriving in Florida making them have to run for their connecting flight to the Bahamas, a gift he arranged with her parents. Then once on the second plane, Killian realized he hadn't packed any towels or their swim suits. Once their flight arrived, the rental car that was supposed to meet them had ended up being 3 hours late which cut greatly into their first day there. When it did finally show, Killian had to help direct Emma on where to drive first despite him wanting to completely surprise her but unfortunately he hadn't had time to learn to drive a car just yet.

Emma was a great sport about it all of course. She was still elated the fact that he had planned a surprise trip to the Bahamas for their anniversary. She didn't care if there were little slips along the way, as long as she was here with her pirate, even told him as such, but Killian still looked slightly put out in the car along the way to the resort. Emma knew she could probably cheer him up but there was something she wanted to save for their actual anniversary in a couple days.

Upon arriving at the resort lobby, killian asked Emma to stay in the car while he checked them in. About twenty minutes later, Killian came out and gave her more driving instructions that were going to lead them to their privately rented separate cabin that was on the beach, with separate parking and kitchen included. When they finally arrived, Emma was speechless at the beauty of it.

"Well then, Mrs. Jones, Are you ready for your week in paradise?" killian asked, exiting the car before rounding it to open Emma's door. Nodding, Emma took her husband's hand and let him escort them into the cabin. The cabin was a private one with a half kitchen dining room combo, a master bedroom with full bathroom tucked away to the side, complete with Jacuzzi, as well as a lovely sitting room that opened up to the back porch with a personal short walkway that led to its own personal section of beach.

"Oh, Killian. It's beautiful. I don't deserve this." Emma finally spoke after a few short minutes, during which Killian had gone to the car to get their luggage.

Killian took her hand once more and shook his head, "Emma love, you deserve so much more than this. You deserve the world." He spoke, before kissing her softly on the lips.

"What did I ever do to get such a wonderful husband?" Emma mused before pulling him in for an embrace and a longer and more passionate kiss.

* * *

The next few days went by in pure bliss and relaxation. They were spent laying on the beach and soaking up the sun or sightseeing in the town. Emma's favorite activity though was relaxing on their small back porch with a good book, curled up in Killian's lap in the loveseat placed there as they both read books and enjoyed the other's company while listening to the relaxing sounds of paradise around them.

But today, Emma wasn't as happy to be out on the porch. More so because she had been practically banned there by Killian who had apparently planned yet another surprise for her and that it involved her not allowed in the cabin for a few hours. So Killian had placed a book and iced coffee in her hands and pushed her out to the porch with a soft kiss and then closed the patio doors behind him.

Suddenly though a crash and a few swears reached her ears even through the closed glass doors. Deciding to ignore Killian's early instructions of staying outside, Emma approached the doors and slid one open.

"Killian, what was that? Are you okay?" She called out, from the porch.

"Aye, love. I'm fine. Don't come in. Go back to relaxing. I'll be right out." Killian called out, "this infernal contraption just burnt the dinner is all" he spat at oven he was standing near, his last words too quiet for Emma to make out.

Emma could see that he was visibly annoyed and decided it'd be best to appease his wishes for now. Heading back to the porch, Emma picked up her book but left the doors open in case she needed to run back for something.

She didn't have to wait long though until Killian came out. What she didn't expect though was for him to have a complete sheepish and nervous demeanor about him, hand scratching the back of his ear and head bent down and everything. Knowing he'd talk when he was ready, Emma just closed her book and looked up at him.

"I'm sorry, love. I sort of ruined our anniversary. I wanted to cook you a special dinner tonight, I even took lessons from Ruby and Granny but I managed to burn it. It was going to be a picnic on the beach and everything. I'm sorry, darling." Killian spoke after a moment, his head bent with his eyes firmly analyzing the pattern in the wood.

Emma just smiled, stood and took his hand in hers before lifting his chin with her other hand to bring his eyes to meet her own. "Killian it's alright. Dinner doesn't matter to me. I love you. I've actually got a little surprise of my own actually. I'm pregnant."


	8. Behold The

**Naiariddle****asked you:** Prompt: imagine that the JR is back. This time Killian really carry Emma on board, you know just married. Thanks

A/N: Loosely ties in to my other fic, Let Me Crash upon your shore, they are confirmed TL's, Emma got the JR back for Killian from Blackbeard (Before we knew he was dead), in the EF etc. Let's just say everything for S3 is canon, minus Blackbeard. Sorry I kinda diverted from the prompt.

* * *

"Well Mrs. Jones, would you like to retire for the evening?" Killian whispered into her ear during their reception. It was late in the evening and late into the celebrations at the castle all in honor of the newlyweds of Princess Emma and her pirate prince, Killian Jones. So much had happened that led them to this evening, between falling in love in Neverland, almost losing each other to the Wicked West and then settling in back in the Enchanted Forest, it was finally time for them to marry once the dust had finally settled and it seemed no villains were going to come through the woodwork.

Snow and Charming had agreed to a small, intimate wedding for Emma in compromise for a large ball reception the following week. And large it was. They had clearly spared no expense in the wedding reception ball for their little girl. Between a great feast with both their favorite foods and enough dancing that led attendees to be entertained well into the wee hours of the morning, it was indeed a celebration fit for a Queen. After a few dances, Emma had pulled killian to one of the love seats that were placed around the perimeters of the ball room in various alcoves for couples to retire and watch the others. She had curled up in his arms with her head resting on his chest and just wanted to watch the other guests dance and socialize.

"Maybe one more dance before we leave?" Emma spoke, gracefully rising from the lounge and taking Killian's hand to pull him out to the ball room floor just as another song was starting.

Taking her into his arms, Killian began leading them in a familiar dance that had Killian thinking back to their very first dance that they shared during their trip to the past at the ball at King Midas's castle. By now, Emma had learned many more dances and was much more comfortable with them but he always though she was a natural at her birthright, ballroom dancing was no exception.

Emma was beaming up at him as they danced, also recognizing the song that was playing from long ago.

"Did you know this was the same song, love?" Killian asked while they were dancing.

"I may have had an idea of what song was coming up." Emma answered, innocently with a shrug.

Chuckling slightly, Killian placed a soft kiss on her cheek before allowing them to be swept away in the music once more. Sooner than either wanted, the song came to a close and the couple proceeded off of the dance floor.

"Now may we retire, my love?" Killian asked, turning to Emma as they left the floor. Emma just nodded while tucking her arm in to his and leaning her head on his shoulder. "Very well then, let us be off."

The couple had planned on a honeymoon voyage on the _Jolly Roger_, just the two of them for two weeks, going wherever the current and the winds took them. Killian had some ports in mind that they could stop at, but had stocked the _Jolly Roger_ with enough supplies that should they wish to stay at sea the entire time, they could.

After exchanging farewells with Emma's parents and Henry, the latter who would be staying with Regina and Robin at the Queen's castle, Killian began leading Emma out of the castle and to the docks where the Jolly Roger was docked, ever since Emma had reclaimed her for him. Since that day, Killian had given both her and Henry multiple sailing lessons and was confident that either of them could sail the Jolly anywhere.

As they approached the docks, Killian decided he wanted to carry Emma. Taking her off guard, Killian bent down and pulled her knees into one of his arms while bracing her shoulders and arms with the other, pulling her up and into him in one fluid motion. A shriek of surprise left his wife's mouth as she threw her arms around his neck to keep hold. Once she was over the shock, Emma had one of her bright smiles and began laughing.

"What is so funny, love?" Killian asked, after placing a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Nothing, I'll tell you later. Promise" She said with a smile.

Killian nodded and continued on his way to the ship.

As they came to cross up the plank and walk aboard, Killian pulled Emma closer, "Ready for our honeymoon, Mrs. Jones. Behold our home for the next two weeks, The Jolly Roger."

Emma merely pulled her arms around his neck closer and gave him a light kiss on the lips while trying to suppress the memories from long ago, even longer for him, of a moment like this but with vastly different circumstances, especially the fact that he had been far drunk and couldn't even pronounce the ship name. Giggling at the memory, Emma had to bring the back of her palm to her lips to keep the laughter from spilling over.

But of course Killian had caught on to her feelings and looked at her expectantly.

Emma decided to feed his curiosity. "Do you remember anything at all from the night you had me distract your past self?"

"No, love. You know that. Had I remembered you, I would have gone after you. Why, my love?"

"Well, as you know we came to your ship. Well to try and stall you before actually climbing on board, I had tried to feign needing a rest. You weren't having any of that. You swept me up into your arms, just like now, and carried me onto the ship. You even yelled out as we boarded, 'Behold the Rolly Joger.' You were so far gone you couldn't even pronounce the name that night." Emma said, the silliness of the situation spilling out in her words as she smiled and giggled at the memory.

Killian could only groan upon hearing the words. "I said that, did I? And you didn't have the need to tell me any of this until now? Not when we reclaimed the Jolly or any time in-between arriving home from the past and now."

"Nope, never saw a point."Emma said with a smile.

"The Rolly Joger. Well it has a ring to it. Just not as fearsome as the Jolly Roger. Well enough of that, I believe it's our honeymoon and I promised you a sail." Killian spoke with a smile, holding Emma close and carrying her to the Captain's cabin so they could change into more sailing appropriate attire, not that they'd be leaving until later that morning. Because what is a captain to do when presented with a beautiful princess as a wife in his cabin.


	9. True Love has Grafted My Heart

**smeetherat replied to your post "Taking Prompts" : Emma has nightmares about her Foster past and goes to Killian to help her sleep. He sings to her until she does**

A/N: Changed it slightly. Now it sorta fits with canon. Also I'm going to make this as if this was the latest "home" she had before the orphanage she was staying at in 3x21. Also if anyone has a problem with me changing the kid's name. Too bad. My fic, my preference of name of the Snowing baby. Yes the Song is Jolly Sailor Bold from POTC 4, I quite like it okay.

* * *

_Emma looked from the couple standing on the porch and back to the older man in a suit who was taking her suitcase and putting it in the trunk of the black car he had arrived in. It was what she feared, happening once again. Another family was giving her up, not choosing her or fighting for her. Emma just hung her head and allowed the other social worker woman to escort her back to the car without a second glance back._

"_I'm sorry Emma. We'll find you a home, I Promi-"_

"_Please don't promise. That's the 10__th__ one I've had. I've given up hope. I turn 18 in 4 years, I don't plan on sticking around long enough 'til then to find a real home" Emma cut off the woman harshly, practically spitting the last words with such spite. But inside she was dying, crying about forever being the lost girl, wondering why she could never have a real home and if they even existed._

* * *

It was those feelings of absolute lostness that awoke Emma in the middle of the night in pure terror and a slight sheen of sweat came off on to her hand when she pulled it away from her forehead after having placed it there to calm herself. Emma sat up quickly and took some breaths to gather her wits about her once more and take in her surroundings. No more was she alone and without a home.

She was in the new apartment that Henry had found near the ocean a few weeks before. She was only a five minute drive away from her parents who she knew loved her more than life itself as well as her little brother, Graham. Henry stayed with her every other week while switching off with Regina, who had forgiven her for bringing back Marian after working things out with Robin.

And then she had Killian, her pirate. It took all of one day after moving in to her new apartment for Henry to basically insist that Killian live with them, saying how he couldn't just stay at Granny's forever and now that the Jolly was under someone else's rule back in the Enchanted Forest, something Emma planned on changing one day unbeknownst to Killian should she get a chance to return to the Enchanted Forest once more, so it seemed to Henry that the best way of showing his approval and overall acceptance of Emma being with Killian was for the pirate to live with them.

They adapted quite easily to living together. And Emma had never been happier, sometimes she felt like she was practically glowing with happiness from having her family around. She wondered how she could have even considered leaving all of this and going back to New York, but yet at nights when she was at her most vulnerable, the occasional nightmare could still slip in, leaving her with the same feeling of alone and lost. Even though she knew she wasn't, not any more.

"Swan?" A sleep filled lilted voice broke through her thoughts. "Are you alright, love?"

Emma couldn't answer, her mind still all over the place between her nightmare and resulting thoughts since then. She felt the bed shift beneath her as Killian sat up next to her and wrapped her up in his arms.

"You're alright lass, I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He whispered in her ear, having already guessed what happened. _Open book indeed_ Emma thought as she leaned her head against Killian's shoulder and took comfort in his warmth that surrounded her.

"Would you sing to me, Killian?" Emma asked when she finally trusted herself to speak.

"As you wish, love" Killian whispered before pressing a soft kiss to her temple as he laid them both back against the bed and pulled the sheets up around them, allowing Emma to get comfortable. Feeling her snuggle herself around him, Killian started a song he remembered his mother always singing to him whenever he had nightmares. Even long after she had passed, whenever Killian had a nightmare he would softly hum this song to himself to sleep or imagine his mother singing it to him once more.

_Upon one summer's morning, I carelessly did stray,_

_Down by the Walls of Wapping, where I met a sailor gay,_

_Conversing with a young lass, who seem'd to be in pain,_

_Saying, William, when you go I fear you will ne'er return again._

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, but my Jolly sailor bold,_

_A fig for his riches, his merchandise, and gold,_

_True love has grafted y heart, give me my sailor bold:_

_Should he return in poverty, from o'er the ocean far,_

_To my tender bosom, I'll fondly press my jolly tar._

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, but my Jolly sailor bold,_

_Come all you pretty fair maids, whoever you may be_

_Who love a jolly sailor bold that ploughs the ragin sea,_

_While up aloft, in storm or gale, from me his absence mourn,_

_And fimly pray, arrive the day, he home will safe return._

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, but my Jolly sailor bold,_

_My name it is Maria, a merchant's daughter fair,_

_And I have left my parents and three thousand pounds a year,_

_My heart is pierced by cupid, I disdain all glittering gold,_

_There is nothing can console me, but my Jolly sailor bold._

Looking down at the flaxen maiden in his arms, Killian saw that Emma had fallen into a deep sleep with her hair spread out on the pillow and his chest. Pressing one last kiss to her forehead, Killian tightened his grip around on Emma and closed his eyes, letting sleep reclaim its hold on him as well. His dreams leading him to a place of love and family and rocking a new born with blond hair and blue eyes to sleep with that very song.


	10. Touch of An Angel

**Anonymous asked you: **Here's a prompt (it's kind of weird but very fluffy) Emma being fascinated by and touching Killian's face

A/N: I received this prompt before the finale but now with where we are in canon, it's perfect for them. Sorry it took me a while, finals and all that. Not as long as my others. Sorry.

* * *

It all started that night they returned from the past. When Emma kissed Killian and let him in fully to her heart and life, she had caressed his cheek and felt the slight burn of his scruff on her palm. She had loved it. Ever since then, she seemed to always want to be touching him, especially his face.

That next morning, Emma had actually woken up before Killian and had just stared in awe at the pirate before her. She had never taken the time before to really appreciate the curves and lines of his face. Of course she had always known he was handsome, with his robin egg blue eyes and gorgeous accent, but she had never truly appreciated all the little things that made up his attractive physique. That first morning, she lightly traced his jaw and the scar on his cheek with the pad of her fingertips as she just soaked it all in.

And ever since then, she just hadn't been able to stop touching him. Whether it was a caress of the cheek during a kiss, or a light finger trail of the scar on his cheek or a tap of his nose when she was just a bit tipsy or high on happiness, as she like to put it. Emma just couldn't get enough of her pirate and his gorgeous face.

Of course she never truly told him that, he already had an ego the size of the Jolly Roger. He clearly enjoyed it though. Purring like a kitten anytime she would run her hands through his hair and over his cheeks when they would be lounging on the couch with his head in her lap while watching a movie or just enjoying the other's company. He'd place a soft kiss to her fingertips whenever he awoke during her soft explorations in the morning.

Finally though, after a few months, Killian just had to ask. "Love, is there any reason you seem to have a fascination with my face?"

Emma thought for a moment before shaking her head and placed a kiss on his lips, "Maybe I just love you and everything about you."

Killian was silent for a moment. It had been the first time Emma had told him she loved him.

When he was silent, Emma continued, "I do love you Killian. I'm sorry it took me so long to tell you. I love everything about you from your scars to your bluer than blue eyes to your hook."

When Emma fininshed, Killian had a huge grin crossing his face before pulling emma close and placing a large passionate kiss on her lips.

"I love you too Emma. Always." He whispered before kissing her once more, his arms pulling her as close as possible while her own wrapped around his neck and back, one hand caressing a cheek on its way to his hair.


	11. Everybody's Watching

**Anonymous asked you**: Everyone notices a change in Emma after her and hook get together and realise hook is good for her

* * *

It was Ruby that noticed it first; maybe it was the wolf inside her that heightened not only her senses but her intuition and perception of others around her. But once she took note, Ruby couldn't help but think only a blind person would miss the way that Emma smiled and acted around the pirate. Ruby liked that Emma was so happy around him. The Savior needed someone to look out for her when she was busy taking on the weight of the whole town. Clearly this pirate was the best man for the job. Emma was practically glowing with happiness. So that day when ruby noticed, she gave them their hot chocolates with an extra bright smile and told them it was on the house, just because.

The next to notice was her father. To David it was a more subtle realization even though he saw Emma at the sheriff's station nearly every day when they were working and then the weekly dinner at the loft on Sundays. It was subtle changes to David, like that Emma didn't complain as much about certain tasks like paperwork or evening patrol. When David questioned her lack of reluctance at the latter task on more than one occasion, Emma always just shrugged it off with an "it's no big deal dad". It wasn't until David stayed late one evening, hidden away in the file room and suddenly heard the deep voice of Killian asking if she was ready for patrol, that he realized why Emma liked patrol. She had a someone to keep her company, one that she enjoyed. At his realization, David thought back to that campfire night with a Prince Charles and smiled at himself, knowing he'd always approve of a man who went to such lengths to protect his princess.

The next were the dwarves. As a group they liked to have a drinking night at the rabbit hole once a week, usually varying the day every so often. Upon one of their nights, they happened upon the sheriff and the pirate during date night and could just see how much Emma had changed since her arrival in Storybrooke all that time ago. After discussing as a group, Grumpy took it upon himself to approach the pirate and warn him against hurting the town's beloved savior princess. Grumpy extended the dwarves blessing, informing the pirate that had Emma been raised in the Enchanted Forest she would have had seven over protective uncles and that they want to right by that. So the one handed pirate should watch himself and make sure that the princess's happiness always comes first. Because this was the happiness they'd ever seen her and they'd like to keep it that way or else a few pick axes might find themselves in some uncomfortable places.

Henry liked to boast that he knew all along and had always been okay with it. Claiming that he saw it from the beginning as any child would try to claim. Henry like to point out that it was his idea for a place near the water and had seen his mother change before Emma noticed it herself. But should anyone ask, Henry would say that he knew Killian wasn't trying to replace his father but Henry expressed hope that one day Killian would be an actual father figure to him. Especially since he made his mom so happy.

The last to notice of the whole town was of course Snow White. It had to be a good few months after the time travel trip and for Emma and Killian to start dating before Snow really noticed the change in her daughter. When Snow finally began inquiring about it in front of David and Ruby at the diner one evening, they both looked at her a bit dumbfounded. Ruby even asked how could Snow NOT notice the smile and glow Emma had with having found true love. David even stated that he had known for a while now. Snow was baffled at having not seen it sooner but thinking back there was a difference to Emma's behavior. Emma had seemed lighter and more carefree since then. Snow had assumed it was because Emma had finally realized just how much Storybrooke was her home and was grateful for the small break from curses and villains the town seemed to have recently. But thanks to Ruby and David, Snow White noticed and approved of the change Killian had inspired in Emma.

The town had indeed noticed and when 8 months later, Killian asked for a meeting with his love's family he was greeted with a larger crowd than originally planned. But none the less when he expressed his intention to propose, he was given a full approval far quicker than he realized, for the town had accepted the pirate as one of them and knew that he was the best thing to happen to the savior. Besides who are any of them to stand in the way of True Love?


	12. Ringing Song of Steel

**Anonymous asked you: **killian and emma "sword fighting" to decide something. domestic!cs

_A/N: Seeing the quotes, I'm guessing you wanted something a bit more X rated and dirty. Unfortunately having no life experience in that department, I don't feel comfortable writing it. So you're gonna get ACTUAL sword fighting._

* * *

"NO Killian! You are not going to let Henry drive the bug! He's only 14. It's bad enough that Dad is giving him lessons in the truck since he was 12 but the bug is something different. He has to have at least a restricted before he drives the Bug. For God's sake he's still learning. Do I need to remind you what almost happened the last time Henry had a 'driving lesson'?" Emma shouted walking away from her fiancé into the kitchen.

"No love, I remember it quite clearly. Pongo will never be the same again and Archie still glares daggers at me. But how do you expect me to resist him when he gets the same large doey eyes you pull on me to get your way?" Killian huffed following the blonde bombshell.

"Well. We could find a way to fight it out?"

"Isn't that what we're already doing lass?" Killian asked, slightly confused.

"Actually I was thinking more of a physical form of fighting. There's something I've been meaning to show you recently. Meet me by the old farmhouse in an hour." Emma said before walking up to their bedroom. "Oh and don't forget your sword."

An hour later brought a very confused Killian Jones out towards the old farm house where the last time they were there was when they got sucked into and defeated the time portal a few years ago. The town in general tended to avoid the area after the back to back witches inhabited the area. Thankfully, Gold took care of the second witch and her ice powers.

Scouting the area, Killian looked for his lady love and possibly any indication as to why she wanted to meet him here.

"Hey, sorry was catching up on something." Emma said, coming up behind him.

"It's fine lass, but why are we here? I thought you wanted to work out a way to solve our disunion over the young prince driving your metal beetle."

"Oh we are. Do you have your sword?"

"Aye." Killian nodded unsheathing his sword slowly.

"Well, that actually ties into something I've been meaning to tell you. It was going to be a sort of surprise for some time in the future. But Dad has been teaching me how to sword fight. Probably since a bit after we got back from the past. He even had the dwarves fashion me my own sword and scabbard." Emma said, pulling it out from behind her back, a proud look on her face.

Emma handed Killian her sword after tossing the scabbard to the side for him to admire. It was perfectly balanced for the savior and had a light carving on one side. When killian looked closer at the engraving, he realized that it was a beanstalk. The hilt of the sword was built in the same shape as her father's but had a few small, sapphire and sea blue gems place near each curve so it wouldn't inhibit the wielder.

"This is lovely, love. Who designed it?" Killian said as he handed it back to her.

"Actually it was a family project. Henry came up with the idea for the beanstalk and Mom put in the vote for the few gems. But it was Dad who said I should get a sword in the first place. A sword befitting any Charming royal, he put it." Emma said proudly. "We've been meeting a few times a week to go over different strategies as well as techniques. It's been a lot of fun to learn all the moves and feel my body work with the blade."

"Well then, shall we? What are we dueling for, Swan?"

"Well, if I win. Henry can't drive until he's 15 and has his restricted. If you win, Henry will be allowed to take lessons once a week in the truck with multiple adult supervising him." Emma spoke.

"That seems fair."

And with those last three words, the couple began circling each other in preparation to fight. Emma knew enough to not be the first one to attack and slowly just stalked the circle, swinging the blade in her hand and felt it practically meld together with her and become an extension of her arm.

Soon enough though, killian got tired of waiting for her to attack and went in for the first strike, raising the sword in a tall arc and bringing it over toward her left side while the sword was still swinging in her hand. Emma quickly recovered and swung the blade up in time to stop the blade and dodge the attack completely. Quickly using her smaller stature against him, Emma ducked under his arm and swung the sword in a way that should she actually strike him, the broad of the sword would slap his backside. But killian had recovered quicker than she planned from her retreat and had been able to swing his hook and sword up to block and catch Emma's sword.

"Good Form." He spoke, but then quickly went in for another strike, swinging the sword low towards her ankles.

"Oh yeah. I'm the daughter of Prince Charming. I think I can handle a sword fight." Emma said, laughing, jumping back from the sword and moving to bring the hilt of the sword on to Killian's head.

Killian had been just quick enough that he felt a brush of air breeze past his face as the sword fell in an arc from missing its intended target.

"Oh I'm sure you can, lass. But that doesn't mean you can defeat a 300 year old pirate." He said with a smirk, bringing his own sword and hook up to capture Emma's sword between the two and pulled in a way to wrench it out of her hands. Throwing the sword to the ground, Killian began to stalk his way towards Emma, "Well then it looks like I've won this little duel"

"Not quite." Emma said with a smirk, extending her right hand out all the way where suddenly her sword rematerialized. "Didn't I mention? I enchanted the sword so it would always return to me at a moment's notice."

Killian was awestruck at the ingenuity his lady love had put into her weapon of choice and quite proud with everything she knew would come in handy.

"Well then. Let's begin again." Killian said, recovering quickly from his awe with another quick swing of the blade against hers.

The afternoon soon came and went with the ringing song of steel continuing to be heard through the air by the abandoned farm house as the pirate and his savior princess continued to spar and duel, neither one willing to surrender or admit defeat. Eventually however, David and Henry came upon them well after dinner time with a compromise of their own and burgers and cokes for the famished couple.


	13. I Will Not Take my Love Away

**ashipsguidingstar asked you: Prompt: Accidental pregnancy from a one night stand between friends? Pleaaaase? (And thank you!)**

* * *

It had been two months and her monthly bleed had not come. She knew this could happen when she had brought him to her bed all those nights ago. And if Emma was honest with herself, she wasn't all that ashamed with the result. Yes, a princess should not be pregnant out of wedlock, especially the crown princess. But Emma had still asked her lifelong best friend, Killian, to bed her and take her virginity. She had gotten the strait laced Lieutenant to agree by convincing him that should her parents actually marry her off to a prince through an alliance, that she wanted to have already lost it to someone that she cared for and knew and that cared for her as well as be gentle with her.

But what now? Killian had been away on a mission since a week after their night. Emma had missed him fiercely, but she reasoned as it being normal as she always missed him during his missions. But his mission just sat differently on her heart. And now that she was with child, it added even more weight on his absence.

A knock sounded, breaking Emma out of her thoughts. Seconds later, her mother, Snow, walked into the room.

"Emma, Sweetie. Are you alright? You missed breakfast."

"I'm not really sure, mother." Emma responded with a sigh.

"Tell you what, how about we call for some tea and biscuits and we can sit and talk. Tell me what's on your mind?" Snow offered, signaling for a maid to fetch some food from the kitchen to ensure that her daughter actually ate.

Emma allowed her mother to lead her to the window seat that gave them a glorious view of the ocean and far off mountains. As Emma sat, she spied the empty docks down below and felt the familiar sharp pang in her chest. Feeling her mother squeeze her hand, Emma realized she must have sighed upon its sight as she looked up and into the comforting face of her mother. One that she had seen most of her life whenever she had nightmares or any other hurt that she needed her mother to sooth away. Soon a maid had come and went with the food, leaving the two women in their silence.

"Emma, sweetheart. Tell me. What is it?" Snow asked, trying to prompt her daughter in to speaking and confiding in her.

"I don't know how to put this, but…I'm pregnant." Emma said, very slowly and softly before looking down shyly, fearful of her mother's reaction.

"And the father?" Snow asked.

Emma could not answer but only looked back up out at the docks and open sea, thinking of a kind smile, raven locks, and beautiful crystal blue eyes crinkling in laughter.

Snow chuckled, "I should have known. Lieutenant Jones, isn't it?"

Emma turned back towards her mother, a look of shock and surprised across her face. Snow only continued.

"Emma, dear. Who else could have it been?"

"But, but. We're just friends. I'm a princess. He doesn't even like me in that way let alone know about the child." Emma blustered.

"Emma, sweetie, you don't even pay attention to the other princes and men that have visited the castle. Why do you think your father and I have never held a suitor ball for you or even talked to you about possible suitors for marriage in a political alliance."

"Umm. Because you haven't been approached with a deal you approve of. Because Daddy doesn't want to host a ball. I don't know." Emma answered softly, unsure of where her mother was going with this.

"No dear. It's because we would never force a child of ours to marry for an alliance when us ourselves married for love. You and your younger brothers will be allowed to search for love and allowed to marry for it. Besides, having seen you and Killian grow up, I know True Love when I see it. If anyone was to be your true love, my daughter. It would be Killian. You just haven't been looking for it."

Speechless, Emma could only sit there blinking in shock at her mother's words. Killian, the straight laced Mr. Manners Lieutenant and best friend was her True Love?!

"Also, did you honestly think that we wouldn't find out about your night together a couple of months ago? Why do you think Killian was sent on a mission almost immediately after? Your father couldn't handle your growing up. So he sent killian on that long mission."

"Daddy is mad?" Emma squeaked at the mention of her father, the king.

"No, but it's not easy to hear of your little girl growing up and being involved with men. We've always had our suspicions with the two of you and your possible romantic feelings. This just allowed us to test it. By separating the two of you after this development and seeing how it affected you. Actually, Captain Jones is in on it as well. He is the one keeping an eye on Killian while we watch over you."

"Liam knows?! Oh this is embarrassing."

Snow pulled her daughter back on to the seat after she had risen in shock at the latest revelation. "The only thing Liam knows is that we suspected a change in feelings and wanted to see how the two of you would handle a long separation. He would only know of your shared night if Killian himself tells him. And I'd say that our little experiment has given the answers we sought. Emma, whenever Killian is away, you become much more wistful and not as vibrant. You spend your time watching the sea and reading. This mission especially. You miss him. And it's not just because he's your friend."

Sensing that Emma probably needed time to think and process, Snow decided to take her leave but now without one last comment. "Emma. We do love you and all we want is for you to be happy, no matter if that is with a stable boy or a prince. If one day you wish to marry Killian, you will have our blessings. And this child is just that, a blessing to this family."

Nodding to show that she had heard, Emma turned back to the window and the ocean to think.

Emma was floored by her mother's revelations. How could she not have seen it? Emma had always been praised at having sharp wit and insight but yet now looking back how she could have missed the most basic of emotions. She was in love with Killian. She might have been for quite some time. Emma had always tried to reason away her missing him off as it being because he was her best friend, but her mother was right. There was always more to it. Why else would she have asked him to sleep with her? If Emma really thought about it and answered herself honestly. It was because the thought of being with anyone else scared and sickened her. It all made sense to Emma now. But that doesn't change the fact that not only are they of different stations, but he is away on a mission and she is now pregnant with his child.

A child. How was she going to explain that to killian? Would he even want it? She knew her parents were alright with it and that they'd support her no matter what, but if Killian would leave her alone with his child. Emma didn't know how she'd react. Probably not very well. Actually, she'd probably be heartbroken. But Emma didn't want to take him away from the sea. She knew how much he loved the sea. By telling him she was pregnant, Emma knew he'd feel duty bound to stay here with her. Emma was conflicted and stayed that way for quite some time.

She was so wrapped up in thoughts that even though she was staring out into the ocean and mountains, she didn't notice a familiar navy vessel return to its berth at the royal docks nor did she notice the multitude of navy men make their way up to the castle to report on their mission. Emma didn't know that they had returned until a knock sounded at her door as well as a maid announcing the presence of a one Lieutenant Jones requesting to speak with her. Grabbing her robe, Emma bid the maid to let him enter and then dismissed them so the two could converse peacefully.

"Killian?! You're back. I thought your mission wasn't due to return for another few weeks." Emma spoke shocked. "I'd embrace you, but I fear I'm a tad underdressed." She added, smiling.

"Yes, my lady. The winds were very favorable on both journeys, allowing the Jewel to return home much sooner. I didn't see you in the court room upon our arrival so I thought I'd check in to make sure you are well. Your mother seemed perfectly fine with it, said she had something to discuss with Liam anyway." Killian spoke, a soft smile gracing his features.

"Actually, there's something I need to talk to you about. Let's sit." Emma said, running a nervous hand through her hair, realizing it was better to tell him now than later. And she realized she had quite a bit to tell him.

"Is everything alright lass?"

"Yes, I'm fine. Please let's sit and we can talk."

Sitting on the same window seat as she had with her mother, Emma sat next to her best friend of so long and looked back out to the sea to try and gather her many thoughts.

"How was your trip?"

"Lass, we know that's not what you wanted to talk about. Please. Emma, what's wrong? Did I do something? I know my departure was sudden but your father—"

"Killian I'm pregnant." Emma said quickly, interrupting him.

Killian just sat there open mouthed in shock.

"Pregnant? Is… is it mine?"

"Mhmm. It's yours alright. Killian I've never been with anyone but you. Our night together before your mission has been my only time. That kinda brings me to my other revelation. I've never been with anyone but you and I don't want to be with anyone else. Killian, I actually care for you more than just a friend. I don't know why it too k me so long to realize it. I don't care about your station, I just care about you, and I really do. And I'm not ashamed at all to be pregnant, and my parents already know and are okay with it and –"

Killian pulled Emma to him and placed a soft kiss on her lips to stop her rambling. After a moment, Killian pulled back but only slightly, keeping Emma in his arms and resting his forehead against hers.

"Emma, lass. I'm overwhelmed with happiness right now. Not only have you finally opened your eyes to your feelings but you've made me the happiest man by telling me I'm going to be a father. I'll never leave you or the babe. This I swear to you. Oh Emma, I've been in love with you for as long as I can remember. I just didn't know how to tell you." Killian spoke in a soft and reverent tone, caressing her cheek with one hand, his thumb slowly tracing over the apple of her cheek while his other hand traces circle on her back before making its way to her stomach.

Emma just smiled softly matching his reverent tone with one of her own, "There's nothing to feel yet. I'm only 2 months. It's probably no bigger than a bean at this point."

"Then it's our little magic bean."


	14. This Bloody Glaciated Place

**Full Line Prompt:****_The cold was so intense he was shivering all over; goose bumps had erupted up his arms and the hairs on the back of his neck were standing up - he opened his eyes to their fullest extent, staring blankly around unseeing._**** from Harry Potter & The Order of the Phoenix by J.K. Rowling**

Elsa had been here for a few days now and the worst thing to have happened was that she decided to take a few hostages on her first visit to the little town. Among those hostages were a confused outlaw, a peeved prince and an overly disgruntled pirate who apparently decided that everyone in the vicinity would be privy to his vast range of curse words and other creative vocabulary upon waking.

Killian continued to shout and curse during the first day of his imprisonment much to the chagrin of the other two who knew they would be rescued and figured it'd waste energy to cause a disturbance. Apparently a 300 year old pirate did not share in these the outlaw and prince let the pirate cause a fuss, better the attention on him than them. What they did not plan for was for Elsa to return and then subsequently knock Killian out and drag him away.

When he awoke once more, it was in his own prison but htis time much darker and much colder than before. A voice called out through some hole that know his savior would never find him, no matter how much shouting he did. All Killian knew was that this room was much colder and was darker than the deepest depths of the sea. And so Killian waited and waited, occasionally being taunted by Elsa or brought food by a latter of whom were never seen, only pushing his daily meal through a small hole in one of the walls.

Some time later,Killian was aroused from a dreamless sleep to a blinding light. After blinking and readjusting, Killian was ecstatic to see his blonde savior hovering above him with a concerned look on her face, but he could also see the undying love and worry she had for him painted through deep circles under her eyes and worry wrinkles imbedded in her brow that spoke of many furrowed thoughts and sleepless nights. The biggest difference Killian noticed was that he immediately felt warmer in her presence. All the cold was washed away.


	15. Battle Strategy

**Librarian Prompt: Librarian Prompt #2 pg 350 "I'll get this next group of soldiers to follow me around the corridor, and then let Cody goad them into firing across the filed at him." - Steelheart by Brandon Sanderson**

"Dave i need you to cover me while i bring this next group to follow me. That way we can get Robin into goad them into firing across the plain." Killian spoke into the ear piece he and the others were wearing during this event.

"Roger. I'll cover. I think Will was going to cover Robin anyway. I'm not sure where Viktor or Jefferson are at the moment. We can only hope one is covering the other." He heard David respond.

Killian then quickly turned, looking over one of the bunkers he was hiding behind and ran one direction, running directly in what he though was the line of sight of the group he needed to follow him. Dodging any sound he heard of a projectile being fired in his vicinity, Killian swerved and lead toward where he knew Robin was hiding, the tell tale sound of the pellets flying past his ear.

"Alright, Killian. There's a hallway you can swerve into to get away. I'll fire on them and get them to get the others in the crossfire." Robin's voice suddenly spoke up in his ear. Killian nodded and immediately noticed the hallway that Robin had pointed out. Had he not been looking for it, Killian would have missed it completely.

Ducking into the hallway just in time, Killian immediately heard the sounds of Robin's pellets hitting a wall near him and the return fire of the group of girls he got to follow him. Soon many loud feminine groans filled the air of the paint ball arena as the boys tactic to get the girls to some how take each other out worked.

Soon one particular feminine voice rang out over the others, "Alright, whose wise idea was this? Game is over. All out. And if i find out it was the pirates. He's going to be on the couch for a week." The latter part of that sentence spoken softer, Killian only able to over hear it because he was quickly approaching the group of girls that contained Emma along with Belle and Ariel.

Who knew Paintball could be this fun?


	16. You Brought out My Best

**Librarian Prompt:He didn't know what his 'best' was. The truth was, he'd never bothered to find out. - Warbreaker, Brandon Sanderson**

As Killian stood there with Robin and Viktor beside him, he continued to bounce nervously on his heels as he waited for her to appear.

"Will you please calm down? You're making me nervous and i've already done this. Twice." robin said, putting a comforting hand on his shoulder to stop the bouncing.

"Sorry mate. Just want to see her."

"And you will. Look here come the bridesmaids." Robin reassured him as the music changed to alert the processional of the few bridesmaids Emma had. He watched as Snow, then Regina, and finally Ruby, her maid of honor, glided toward them all visions in red.

Then of course came the moment of truth. He watched as the crowd stood as the Wedding march song began ringing through the church. As Killian looked up, he felt the breath get sucked away from him and his heart stop beating.

There gliding as graceful as her name, came Emma escorted by her father. She was a vision in white and ivory. A lace illusion neckline that spread out into an a-line almost ball gown skirt. She had a red ribbon wrapped around her waist, matching the color of her bridesmaids dress and her golden curls were done in up in a way that they were set in a waterfall down her back with a few tendrils framing her face. To Killian, she seemed to be an angel sent from heaven.

When she finally arrived, after what Killian though was too long of a wait, he grasped her hands with both of his, a nice surprise gift from Rumpelstiltskin himself, as David walked to take his place along his groomsmen beside Viktor and Robin.

"Hello love." he whispered, a brilliant smile painted along his face.

"Hi" Emma responded, a mirror image smile accompanying her words as they turned to listen to the priest.

Soon it came time for the vows, which they had both agreed to do themselves.

"Killian if you would." the priest spoke, giving the floor to the pirate.

"Emma love, when we met i was cold and unfeeling. i was harsh and cruel and revenge ridden. There's the old saying in all the worlds to be your best, but the truth was until i met you, i didn't know what my best was. Because it's you, my love, that makes me want to be a better man. You make me want to be my best and lead me toward the light. Emma, not only are you the savior of this town, but you're my own personal savior. For you brought this pirate out of a pit of despair and bad decisions and brought him into the light making him become the best he could be. I have always loved you and i will love you til the end of the world or time." Killian spoke, squeezing her hands as he vowed to love her to the end of eternity.

Emma, thankful for her world's invention of waterproof make up, smiled through her tears before beginning on her own vows.

"Killian, for so long, i thought i was unloved and incapable of being able to have anyone or anything especially a happy ending. I was the one who was always left behind. But all it took was for a few people to change my life's perspective, especially you, my pirate. You made me see that my home has been here all along. You broke down all my walls and you brought me home, but most importantly you ARE my home. I always knew this deep down, but was too afraid to admit it. But i'm not afraid anymore. I love you Killian Jones and I will love you for as long as the fates allow."

The rest of the wedding went by in a blur up until the priest declared them married and allowed them to kiss, barely getting the words finished before Killian pulled Emma into his arms and kissed her as passionately as he could manage while still maintaining a chasteness about it as both her parents were near by and they were in front of all of their family and friends.

Finally pulling back,Killian gave her one last peck on the lips while whispering, " I love you, Emma Jones."


	17. Should I stay or should i go

**blancacsouat asked you: **Prompt: After 3x19, Hook is angry and hurt and wants to leave Storybrooke. Emma have to try hard to convince him to stay! Thanks!;)

_**Should I stay or should I Go?**_

* * *

As he watched them walk off, Killian couldn't help but be angry. He had lost the trust of the one person that mattered most to him and had put her boy in harm's way when he was trying to protect him. Now he didn't know what to do. Emma and her parents didn't trust him and considered him a liar. All because her bloody parents had to take one statement upon their arrival a few weeks ago and change it.

He had only said he assumed the note was from them as the message came with a bleeding bird. _Who else would send a damn note with a bloody bird? _Killian didn't know what else he could do. He was always standing by her side and building her up and yet he makes one mistake and all that trust he worked to build just gone, in an instance. Maybe he should just leave. It's not like he's wanted here.

"Captain, are you alright?" Smee's voice broke through his brooding.

Killian looked over toward the small man with the red cap who was approaching. "Aye Mr. Smee. Just thinking it may actually be prudent to ship off. The witch is distracted at the moment. We may have ourselves a perfect window of opportunity."

"But captain. I thought you were quite adamant about staying. What's changed, captain?"

"Nothing Mr. Smee. It's just been revealed to me that perhaps I don't have a real reason to stay. I think it's high time we take to the sea, don't you think Mr. Smee" Killian snapped before stalking off.

Unbeknownst to Killian, Smee had become quite the observant first mate and had not only seen the interaction between his captain and the blonde savior that day he had approached Hook at the dock, knowing that Hook was quite infatuated with her, Smee had also seen and overheard some of the interaction between the Captain and the royal family. Smee knew that Hook was just angry, having been on the receiving side of his anger a few times in the past few centuries, and that in time he would regret leaving if they were to truly set sail soon. Smee knew what he had to do. He had to find the savior and tell her about the Captain's new plans. Maybe she could convince him that perhaps Storybrooke was where they were needed. Because right now, even Smee was unsure as to where he and the other crew members really belonged, especially his dejected captain who had given up so much.

The first place Smee checked was the Diner but it was practically empty. After asking the tall brunette waitress about the where-abouts of the savior, she said she had heard that Henry, who had recently regained his memories as well as the rest of the town, wanted to pay respect to his father. Then heading toward the graveyard, Smee arrived just as the family was jumping into their varying vehicles. It was only seconds before Smee figured out where they were going. As the brown truck of the prince's passed by, Smee could hear the loud shrieking of the pregnant princess and deduced they may be headed toward the hospital.

After taking a moment to catch his breath, seeing as he was running to all these places. Smee immediately took off for the hospital, hoping he would be able to find Emma with enough time to talk to her into talking to the Captain. Arriving and heading toward the area he heard some murmuring and panting from, Smee immediately spotted the blonde savior and approached her.

"Emma" he called out as he approached.

"Yeah? Smee, right?" she spoke, clearly still annoyed at the other pirate she knew as there was sharpness to her words.

"Aye, I need your help. It's the Captain. He wants to leave."

"Hook wants to leave?" Emma interrupted, a shocked look painting her face momentarily before she schooled her features into a neutral look. "Why does that involve me or my help?"

"Because I know he'll regret it in days to come. He's upset and angry about the events that transpired today and thinks it's time for him to just leave. But I've seen him like this before; he's not thinking clearly and just a few days ago he was adamant about staying, threateningly adamant actually. So please, I just need you to talk to him. Because honestly, the best place for him is here." Smee spoke quickly, trying to convince Emma to talk to him.

Emma thought for a few moments, while keeping a neutral face her eyes began giving away her emotions. She was scared he was leaving her but yet still mad about the decisions he had made concerning her son.

"Mom, you need to go after her." Henry's voice drifting over to the duo. "He was just trying to keep me safe and honestly was probably just stalling for more time. He wasn't to blame. I was going to steal the bug and drive to New York. He stopped me and was finding me a safer way while stalling until you clearly would have found me. Killian didn't do anything wrong. You need to go talk to him."

Emma looked at her son and nodded before turning to the smaller pirate. "Where is he?"

"Probably at the docks." Smee replied.

"Henry, stay here with Regina and David. They'll keep you safe." Emma said shortly before running to her bug and driving off, headed to the docks hoping that she wasn't too late.

Emma pulled up to the docks and practically jumped out of her car, looking for the familiar black coat that signaled where the pirate would be. Not spotting it, she immediately ran to the boat house to see if he was there or if she could at least pick up a trail indicating where he may be now.

After exiting the boat house through the exit that led towards the docked boats, Emma suddenly saw a flash of dark leather upon one of the boats near her. Quickly making towards that boat, Emma kept an eye out to see if that was indeed Killian on the boat. Arriving and boarding in a flash, Emma looked up towards the helm of the boat and there standing by the wheel was the pirate she knew with his back to her.

"Hook" Emma called out as she slowly approached.

Killian turned and was surprised to see Emma here, "What do you want lass? Come to yell at me some more?" he spat at her.

Emma stopped, stunned at his words. Thinking back to how she and her parents had recently treated him, Emma realized that his words were well deserved. She then thought back to that first night here when they had gathered and discussed him knowing to come; he had said he only assumed it was her parents as the message came via aviary mail.

"Okay, that was deserved. Look, we were wrong to jump to conclusions. But that doesn't change the fact that you were planning on shipping my son off without telling me." Emma said, from her place on the lower deck.

"He was stealing your car, Swan. What was I supposed to do? Watch him drive away poorly?"

"You could have just grabbed him and found us. You could have called me and told me what happened. You could have at least asked."

"Well I didn't. I was just trying to protect the boy. Zelena had threatened him multiple times as well as the rest of your family. I had to do something." Killian said, sighing and turning to look out at the sea, the anger seeping out of his voice and leaving the sound of a man who had given up and was tired.

"I know. Henry told me. But what I want to know is why you plan on leaving? Are you really going to leave us?" Emma asked, the real question lying unsaid as well as its entire context. _Are you really going to leave me? Just like everyone else._ Her eyes giving it all away, how else could Killian read her so easily.

"There's nothing else for me here, Emma. No one needs a stupid pirate. No one trusts me. No one wants me here. I thought it high time I explore the world that is apparently now my home, unless someone else curses the lot of us to go to some other land." Killian spoke to the sea, never looking to Emma. Knowing if he did, he wouldn't be able to hold up the very thin resolve he has with the decision to leave.

"You know that's not true, Killian." Emma spoke, her voice much louder than normal. Killian spun and saw that she was right next to him. He somehow missed her approaching, too distracted by his brooding thoughts.

"Is that so, swan? Tell me. How is that not true? You and your parents don't trust me, which means this entire town doesn't trust me. Most of them already didn't in the first place. I'm just the scum pirate that brought Cora here and hurt Belle."

"You also brought me here. You came back to help save Henry. And I do trust you. Do you know who told me you were leaving? Smee. The guy who was a rat. He came and found me and asked me to stop you. He wants you here. Killian I don't want you to leave. Henry doesn't want you to leave. My dad, though he may be angry right now, will see what I see as well. That we misjudged you and reacted badly at the revelation of Zelena's curse as well as that you had only assumed that note was from my mother. He needs friends besides the dwarves and that's you. So that's at least four of us who don't want you to leave. So please, stay." Emma said, turning to leave with her last statement. She had said all she had to say and if he still wanted to leave them, leave her after that. She didn't know what else she could do.

She was just walking down the plank when she heard three little words that made her heart soar.

"As you wish."


	18. Chase the Midnight Sun

Anon Prompt: Emma is joking around and decides to put on Killian's pirate gear and hook and pretends to be him. cue lots of cute and fluffy stuff :)

**A/N: No, you cannot convince me to call the kid by his OUAT canon name, this is my fanon name for him and this it shall stay. Just be happy I'm not naming him after some hero of a random book like Warbreaker, he could be named Lightsong **

* * *

'Where is that-Aha' Emma was thinking as she was rifling through the closet. She was looking for some old boxes that she had stuffed in the back when she had moved into the new apartment. Now here she was a few weeks later needing to find that one specific box that she kept some of her finer jewelry in that she had promised Ruby she could borrow for an evening out with her doctor. But as Emma pulled out said box, something else catches her eye next to her few boxes, a gleam of the bedroom light reflecting off of something silver and possibly curved.

After placing her box to the side to give Ruby later, Emma went back into the closet to pull out this hidden treasure. To her surprise, it was Killian's hook. She knew he had been wearing the fake hand more often just around town, especially around her parents and her baby brother, Graham, just to be more cautious. But she didn't know that he had put it away completely, Emma had assumed that it was in his bedside table. As Emma stood, killian's coat that was hanging on the vanity chair nearby caught her eye. 'Hmmm'

* * *

When Killian arrived home later that afternoon from babysitting the baby royal the first thing he heard upon entering the apartment was loud and boisterous laughter.

"Emma, Henry?" He called out to see who was home.

Soon his internal question was answered as Henry came running up to him with a bright and wide smile on his face, the laughter still alight in his eyes.

"Killian, Hey! You're home! Wait 'til you see what Mom's done." Henry said excitedly, grabbing his hand and pulling him toward the lounge that was around the corner.

"Alright, lad. What trouble has your mother gotten into that requires a pirate's attention."

"Oh no trouble. Just a bit of fun, Captain" Emma's voice carried over as the two boys entered the lounge.

When Killian looked towards where he heard his love's voice come from, what he saw made his breath stop. There was his lady love in full pirate regalia, but not just any pirate but his own pirate clothes. She had even found his hook and was holding it at an angle that showed she had not mastered how exactly to put the contraption on as well as the fact she actually has her left hand. So there she stood in front of him in his leather coat, which he flattered her greatly even if a bit big on her, dark eyeliner making her evergreen eyes pop even more.

"Well what do we have here, swan?" Killian asked.

"That's Captain Swan to you, pirate. And we're just having some fun." Emma said smiling brightly, as she pulled out a small wooden sword from by her side.

"Well, apologies Captain Swan. Permission to come aboard?" Killian asked a smirk on his face as he dropped into a low and over the top bow of respect.

"I dunno. First mate Henry, what do you think? Should we let this scaly wag pirate into our safe place of harbor?"

"I think we should test him, Captain Swan. Make him fetch some sustenance and prove his worth." Henry piped up, clearly having the time of his life.

"Aye, that's a good idea lad. Sailor you may stand and join us, only if you fetch us Granny's including dessert. Do you understand these orders, sailor?" Emma ordered, turning back to the hunched pirate.

"Yes, captain. I understand." Killian said, standing with a smirk as well as a wink for Emma so that she knew this would not go unnoticed later that evening.

"Well then off you go. The crew is getting hungrier by the minute."


	19. I'm Just a fool for You Two

**naiariddle ****said: **Prompt: Emma is pregnant. Due to some complications she need a lot of rest. Killian is there to be sure of this. Overprotective and adorable Killian. Thanks

* * *

Emma couldn't believe it. Not only did she go through a false labor pains but her overprotective husband had rushed them to the hospital even after the few pains she had had stopped. Now she is stuck on bed rest for the next two months. She had already cut back on her work greatly by switching to desk work a few months ago, mostly because her family had guilt tripped her early on to the agreement to switch upon revelation of the gender of the baby. Upon arriving home, Killian didn't even let her walk up the stairs to their apartment, demanding to carry her and their unborn child all the way to their bedroom.

Of course Emma wasn't truly mad at Killian or the situation. How could she be? She was pregnant with a child that will be a product of True Love just like her. She was married to the most adorable pirate, who upon learning of her pregnancy had started crying and immediately began reading every pregnancy book known to man to prepare. He was overprotective at times but in a way that he would still back off when he could tell she really needed space, something her mother was still learning.

The one thing that had caused her to really be peeved at the situation was really a petty one if Emma thought about it, her baby shower. Ruby, her mom, and she had been planning it for a couple months now. It was supposed to be in two weeks and a rather grand event to which the whole town was invited. This event was gonna be her last event before herself initiated bed rest would have started. It had been a compromise between her and Killian. He had wanted her to have gotten off her feet a few weeks ago during her sixth month where as she would have worked and been up and around all the way to the day of their child's birth. Instead they came up with a compromise that at 6 weeks before the expected due date she would go on bed rest after being on desk work for a few months. But of course, their son had his own opinion in the debate, forcing her hand at the new date of Right Now. But with the forced bed rest meant her baby shower either had to be changed, cancelled, or moved until after the birth. All three of which were options that Emma wasn't happy with and would just mean stress.

"Emma love, is there anything I can get you?" Killian called out to her the next morning, the first true day of her 'sentence'.

Emma looked up from the book she had decided to start reading, one of many, to see her husband standing by the archway of their room, more like hovering.

"No, Killian. I'm alright. Did Ruby or Mom call regarding cancelling the shower?" Emma asked, having texted them the night before.

Killian approached and sat down on the bed next to her, "No love. They didn't. Are you sure you want to cancel it?"

"What else can I do, Killian? I'm not allowed to get up and leave the apartment. But I don't want to change it so we hold it here but that means less people can come. I don't want to postpone it 'til after he's born because that's not a real baby shower. Canceling it just seemed like the easiest option." Emma said, putting the book down and looking at her swollen stomach and rubbing small circles on it while she talked to Killian.

"Alright, lass. I just know you were really looking forward to this shower event."

"I was, but the little pirate's health is more important."

"As is your happiness, my love. Are you sure there isn't anything I can do for you?"

"Just be here, Killian."

"As you wish, beloved." Killian said, wrapping his arm around her and pulling her close with his hand resting softly on her stomach.

* * *

***10 days later**

"Emma, lass. Wake up. There are some people here to see you." Killian whispered, speaking into his wife's ear to wake her from an afternoon nap she was in the middle of taking.

"Who's here Killian?" Emma asked groggily, the sleep coloring her voice.

"Ruby and Snow love. They have something they wanted to talk to you about."

"Okay. Send them in, I guess. Not much else I can do really."

As if hearing her words and most likely Ruby did, the two dark haired women entered with bright, almost conspiratorial smiles on their faces.

"Hey there almost mommy, How's bed rest treating ya?" Ruby asked, plopping down at the end of the bed.

"Oh just fine. Just busy doing nothing. How's the real world?"

"Quite busy. We've been busy planning something and it's been decided it's time to let you in on a little secret." Ruby said, her smile turning absolutely secretive, making Emma suspicious.

"What did you do?" Emma asked, looking between her husband, mother, and best friend.

"Well what we did not do is cancel your baby shower. Killian told us how much you were looking forward to it so we decided to change it a bit. Before you get your panties in a twist, we think you'll enjoy this idea. First things first, it's today and secondly instead of bringing it to you, we're bringing you to it. Now put a cuter shirt on and we'll tell you how you're getting there."

Emma just sat there flabbergasted. She had thought they had cancelled the shower sometime last week after her bed rest had been announced. Turning to her husband, who was approaching with one of her shirts to help her change, Emma spoke, "Did you know about this?"

"Aye love. I actually helped plan a little." Killian said smiling as he helped her switch shirts before helping her get out of the bed.

"Alright Emma. Here's how it's gonna be. Killian is gonna carry you to the ground and then we're gonna go for a little ride." Ruby said as the married couple entered the living room.

"Um okay. Where's the shower?" Emma said as Killian bent down to scoop her up into his arms. "You sure you can carry me with this extra weight?" she whispered to killian as she wrapped her arms around his neck and leant her head on his shoulder.

"You don't get to know, lass. And don't worry; I'd never drop such precious cargo." Killian spoke before pressing a soft kiss on her forehead as he followed Ruby and Snow out and down the stairs from their second floor apartment.

The next sight was what floored Emma completely. There on the street was another bed, but this time with wheels.

"You have got to be kidding me?"

"Well the doctor said bed rest and that's what you're gonna get." Ruby said with a giant smile.

"Emma sweetie, we just want you to get everything you wanted during this pregnancy and we all know how disappointed you were for having to possibly cancel that shower. So Ruby and I wanted to do this for you." Her mother said, turning to her with that soft smile full of love that Emma was finally used to seeing on her mother's face.

"I-I can't believe it. This is so amazing."

Killian then put Emma in the bed with a soft kiss on the lips before he, Ruby and Snow gathered around the bed and started pushing it down the street towards the town centre. Soon though, they took a turn away from the main area of town in favor of heading to the docks. After having a car need to stop on their way and watching her mother stop and yell at the driver for various reasons then soon arrived at what looked to be the boat house. The doors were swung open and Killian and Ruby pushed her bed in as Emma took in all of her surroundings.

There in the boat house was most of the town including the dwarves, Robin, Regina, Henry, Jefferson, Granny the fairy nuns, her father, Belle and just other towns folk that Emma knew and loved all standing there with smiles and welcoming her to a baby shower. On the wall was a banner welcoming and congratulating for the newest Royal Prince to the family. Emma was flabbergasted at the turn out.

Soon the party was up and running and Emma was over the moon. There was a table off to the side with all the presents that people had brought for them and Granny had made an amazing spread of different foods as well as a gorgeous cake that had an amazing replica of her family's castle on the top that had made her mother cry when she brought it out as well as different maritime pictures on the sides. In another spot was a place for guests to guess what the name of the baby would be with the most popular being David, voted by surprise surprise her father, and Liam that Henry had picked to the slight blubbering of his step father.

Killian never left her side during the shower, always with one arm or hand around her shoulder or softly caressing her stomach. They occasionally had townsfolk come up to congratulate them personally, or ask how Emma was feeling with her bed rest sentence. Henry was also a constant companion since he had spent the last week with Regina and today was starting her week with them.

Even during the party, Killian would constantly check on her asking if she needed water or something to eat or if she was tired. It made her love him even more; she'd occasionally press a soft kiss to his shoulder or just curl up closer to him during the party. Emma knew he was worried and most of the time she loved his protective side, even if she refused to admit it. But looking around at her surroundings and family and friends, Emma knew that this was the happy ending she was meant to have.


	20. And it Goes On & On & On

**almister12****said: **I have a CS Prompt: How about Emma is pregnant and Killianha s up all night thinking about it every night since they found out. He thinks Emma doesn't know, but she does and is worried, but doesn't know how to confront him about it. Fluffiness is the best :)

_**Prompt used for CS AU WEEEK DAY 2 Future!CS**_

* * *

The bed groaned slightly as Emma awoke to the feeling of a pressure being relieved on the other side. Emma would have ignored it and gone back to sleep, but this was the 5th time this week it's happened. Every night since they had come home from their 3 month scan and Dr. Whale had told them there were not one but two babies coming. Now that Emma thought about it, she saw the signs coming between her nausea seeming much worse than her pregnancy with Henry and she seemed to have gained the most obvious sign of a growing belly much sooner than it should have appeared. But that still didn't stop from the shock happening at the appointment, especially for Killian.

Ever since her appointment, late at night, once he assumed Emma had fallen into a deep sleep, Killian would rise and make his way to the living room. Only to make a cup of tea and sit and think while staring into nothing or would pace around the living room for a few hours. What exactly he was thinking about, Emma was unsure though if she had to hazard a guess it was her and the pregnancy.

After a few nights of this, Emma brought his nightly broodings to her father who reminded her that Killian was not just of the Enchanted Forest but did not have the unseen blessing of the curse granted understanding of the science of this world. Her father reminded her that in the Enchanted Forest, pregnancy could sometimes be harmful and even deadly, and that more often than not the reported deaths of women giving birth were causes of a multiple pregnancy. If Emma thought about it even more, Killian was also from 300 years older Enchanted Forest with even less safe technology.

Emma had decided to let him having his nights, assuming eventually he would either bring it to her attention or he'd see that she was okay and would return to sleeping through the night. But as the number of nights to where the safe warmth that his arms provided disappeared for a few hours grew, Emma knew she'd have to say something. She didn't want him to suffer anymore.

After being awaken and realizing this was now the fourteenth night in a row that Killian awoke, she decided to join him. Gathering a blanket around her shoulders, Emma padded out to the living to see her true love and husband sitting on the couch with a mug in his hands and his brilliant blue eyes staring a hole in the rug.

"Killian, are you alright?" Emma spoke softly, trying not to startle him with her presence.

"I thought you were sleeping love, you need your rest." Killian deflected, putting the mug on the table before looking to her.

"So do you, Killian. Now please, tell me what's wrong?"

"It's nothing, Swan. I promise."

"You can't lie to me, Killian. And you know its Jones now."Emma said, sitting on the couch next to him.

"Aye, but you'll always be my Swan." Killian said softly, the fondness in his eyes barely masking the weariness of little sleep and the worry of whatever was weighing down on his mind.

"Killian please. I know you've been not sleeping. Did you really think I wouldn't notice?"

"I didn't want to worry you, love."

"Please, tell me what's wrong? Is it the babies?"

"Not exactly, love."

"Are you sure? I talked to David last week. He said you might be worried since you aren't as familiar with the technology here, especially since we're having twins."

"Lass, I'm bloody terrified. I've already lost so many people in my life and from where and when I come from, very few women lived post child birth if there was more than one babe. Hell, love, even just a single birth pregnancy had a risk of death. My own mother was a midwife at many births during my younger years. The amount of deaths she saw was quite a feat. Every time she assisted a birth to where either the mother or the babe perished, I remember her coming home and hugging me and Liam tightly.

"I was already worried about your pregnancy but I trusted in the science of this world and your health to keep you safe when I thought there was just one babe. But to hear of there being two, I'm sorry love, but that terrified me. I couldn't shake the fear I'd lose you and our children. I can't lose you Emma, I just can't. I wouldn't be able to go on. I know that this world has all these technologies, but forgive this old pirate. I just couldn't shake these old feelings." Killian confessed to her, taking her hand as he spoke.

Emma felt her heart go out for her pirate, trying to be so strong and fearless for her. When he finished speaking, Emma stood and then shifted to sit in his lap while taking his face in her hands as his arms wrapped around her waist, hand and hook resting softly on her lower back. Softly caressing his cheeks and raising his eyes to look to hers, Emma looked to see the fear in his eyes but nothing could quell the overwhelming love in his eyes as well.

"Killian, look at me. I'm safe, I'm healthy, I love you and I won't leave you. It's okay to be scared. But please, tell me when you are. We're in this together." She said softly, her thumbs running light circles on his cheeks as his own did the same movements on her back.

"I love you too, Emma. And I want you here with me for a long time. I'm sorry I didn't tell you. You just had enough on your plate; I didn't want to add the unneeded worries of a pirate to it."

"I know, Killian I know." Emma said, a yawn breaking her words up.

"Let's get you to bed, Love. The little ones will need plenty of it to grow nice and big." Killian said smiling, going to lift her up in his arms.

Emma squirmed to get him to put her back down. "Killian wait, I wanted to show you something." She said, getting up to grab something from her purse. "When I went to talk to Dad last week, he gave me something. It's a family heirloom actually, as it belonged to my grandmother, Ruth, and her family. It can detect the gender of your children. I thought maybe we could see what we were having. That is if you want to?" she explained as she pulled the silver pendant out.

"That sounds lovely, love. How does it work?"

"Well, I know we're supposed to hang it above my palm and then if it swings north to south it's a boy and if it swings east to west it's a girl." Emma said as she sat back down next to Killian, placing the pendant in his open hand.

Killian then did as she explained, and hung the silver necklace over his wife's palm, watched and waited. The pendant started swinging back in forth for a few moments before stopping and then suddenly started swinging back and forth in the other direction.

"What does that mean, love?" Killian asked, confused.

"I think it means we are having one of each. I mean we are having two babies, so it had to tell the sex of both of them. We're having a boy and a girl, Killian." Emma said, smiling.

"Both?"

"Yeah, both."

Killian laughed and picked up Emma, spinning around in a circle. He then swung down to pull Emma's legs up to their chests so he was carrying her bridal style before walking towards their bedroom.

"Now it's time for bed, love. Our little prince and princess need sleep, as do you, my princess savior." Killian said softly, kissing her on the temple before laying her down on their bed and pulling the covers over her.

"You need to sleep too, Killian." Emma said, sitting up as she watched Killian make his way towards the door.

"I know, love. I'm just going to put the mug in the sink."

"Okay. Just come back soon, okay?"

"As you wish my love" Killian said softly, before grabbing his mug of tea to place in the sink. He then returned to his sleeping beauty that had already fallen asleep once more. As he climbed in and resettled, Emma turned towards his warmth and wrapped her body around his, a soft sigh leaving her lips.


	21. You Could Be My Ever After?

**Anonymous asked you: **Au where Killian and Emma have office cubicles next to each other(and secretly have crushes on the other) and get locked in one night working late(fluffy fluff fluff please) _**CS AU WEEK DAY 3 **_

* * *

"Swan, I was wondering if you looked at that manuscript I sent you last week yet?" the Irish voice asked through the phone. Emma just rolled her eyes at the antics of her co-worker. Placing the phone on the desk so it wouldn't hang up, Emma rose and walked over to the wall on the right.

Banging on it hard, Emma shouted, "You really couldn't just come over and ask, Jones?" before turning around and sitting down at her desk as she picked up the phone to hear laughter on the other end. "I started it. You do realize I have my own manuscripts and authors to edit right now. It's the busiest season right now. Why did you send it to me in the first place?"

"Because Regina asked me to. She wants both of us to edit and publish it. It's a novel by multiple authors, one under your jurisdiction and the other, under mine. I'm surprised you haven't heard about it yet." Killian responded pulling up the email he had received from their boss and owner of their company, Regina mills, last week.

"I've been staying off unneeded technology and there's always a possibility Regina didn't tell me. I've had a really important project that was in its final stages I've been concentrating on. I didn't realize it was a collaboration project. I'll get to it soon. Promise." Emma spoke, her concentration

"Thanks Swan. I'm heading to lunch with a few others, want to join us?"

"No. I've got plenty to do and I packed a lunch." Emma said before hanging up, feeling a small twinge of disappointment in her gut that disappeared quickly as Emma looked at the stack of papers on her desk that needed editing and reviewing by tomorrow afternoon.

After finally putting her red pen down for the final time, Emma stood to stretch. After stretching her abused hands and neck from hours sitting at a desk, Emma turned her phone and computer back on so she could take a look at some e-mails before heading home for the evening. But something caught her eye, it was the time. 8:45 pm. That can't be right. She had only been working for a few hours. But as Emma looked to her phone, she saw that as the messages came in, the time coalesced with the one on her computer.

Deciding she had clearly been here longer than needed and to leave early the next day, Emma put the manuscripts she was going to look at next; including the one Killian had given her, away into her bag and headed toward the door. After locking her own office door, Emma worked her way past desks and other offices and down the stairs only to see that she was not alone at the front entrance of the building.

"Ah, Swan. Should have known you were still here? Bad news, the door is locked, And to make matters worse, there isn't a cleaning scheduled for the night so we're here 'til morning." Killian said, smirking, clearly not as disappointed with the development as Emma is.

"Locked? Did you try calling someone?" Emma asked, walking up to the door and jiggling it anyway.

"Of course I called someone, Emma. I called her majesty herself, Regina Mills. She's the one who told me that under no uncertain terms were we to break anything in attempt of leaving and that we are to wait until 7 am tomorrow morning when she and a few other employees arrive for work."

After cursing under her breath, Emma looked toward the tall, raven haired man. "Well now what?"

"Haven't a clue, Swan. Seeing as I have not eaten," a stomach rumble from Emma interrupted him, "and it seems you haven't either. I was going to suggest perusing the provisions in the refrigerator in the editor's break room. Perhaps Regina or Graham left something tasty in there."

Emma shrugged, "Yeah alright. Lead the way."

The duo made their way back to their floor, dropping their bags off in their own respective offices and then reconvened at the break room the executives, editors, and publishers shared. Upon opening the fridge, Emma was surprised to see just how much food was there. Not many people used the fridge in this break room as most of the editors would go out to eat or pack a lunch to eat at the desk so as to keep working while eating.

"Quite the haul we have here, eh Swan? Killian commented as they looked.

"Looks like a regular smorgasbord, generously provided by Regina, Graham and Ruby. Do you want the brownies, the BLT with avocado, the barbecue ribs, or the soup?" Emma asked, looking at the different options.

"Well what would you like, love?"

"I was gonna go for the BLT, but what do you want?"

"The ribs will work nicely, lass. Thank you." Killian said as they grab their meals and some plates to heat them up.

"So Swan, have you looked at it yet?"Killian teased as they sat to eat.

"Jones it's been like 6 hours since you've last asked. Will you give me some more time than that?"

"Nah. Thought I'd just push you to read it as soon as possible. You know me, Good form and all."

"Ah yes, Killian Jones the Good Form editor. I have looked at a few bits. _Once Upon a Story_ by David Nolan and Mary-Margaret Blanchard. Why am I not surprised it's them? The real life fairy tale couple." Emma said smiling. "After reading the authors, I was even more surprised that David didn't tell his foster sister. Or that Mary Margaret was able to keep it a secret." She spoke of the couple that she'd known for some time, having lived with David's family from her freshman year of high school until she turned of age their senior year. When she had first gotten on at Author of the Moment Publishing Co., David's short stories about twin brothers separated at birth were what helped ascend her to the top.

"Aye it is a surprise. I will admit I had expected to hear from you earlier regarding our project."

"Well, maybe next time I won't have 4 other stories already under my belt to get finished."

Killian nodded, understanding her reasoning perfectly. The fall was always their busiest time of the year, all the authors wanting to get their books published by the winter holidays. He himself had a few of his own projects that had been pushing him to work quicker. The nice thing about David & Mary Margaret was they didn't have a deadline for their new project, willing to wait and work with Killian and Emma's schedules.

"Okay, I'm not going to spend all night talking about work. Let's do something crazy."

"Like what, Swan? Snoop through our associates offices?"

"Yeah sure, why not. We don't have anything else to do Killian."

"Oh I have a few ideas, love." Killian smirked, raising an eyebrow only to receive a napkin to the face.

"Hardy har har. Now let's go investigate some offices." Emma said dryly, though blushing slightly when he turned away to throw the trash away.

Emma and Killian then closed the break room and began testing the different offices that were nearby. The first one to open up was none other than one of the publicists Emma usually relied on, Ruby. Inside they found a multitude of pictures of wolves and a clear fascination with different archery weapons, including the history of them. especially the archery as her grandmother had been a skilled archer in back in her day.

The next office they found was Tink's, a senior team member with an unfortunate nickname who just helped around where she could. Killian didn't find much in there, only a lot of green and pictures of the various kids she has met over her years of volunteering at social events with homeless and foster kids. Emma saw the pictures and had talked with Tink many times, wishing she had known someone like Tink when she was in the system.

The very last office, Emma and Killian dared to try was that of the CEO and their boss, Regina. After having a multitude of Rock, Paper, Scissors matches to decide who would test the lock, it ended up being put on to Killian to see if the door would open. When it did, Killian swung it out and then did a bow, gesturing for Emma to enter.

"Ladies first, Swan," He said, smirking as he bowed and swung an arm out.

Rolling her eyes, Emma entered the room and looked around the office.

"It's kind of bland. I'm surprised the head of the company doesn't have more lavish decorations or anything personal in here. The only thing I see that makes it obvious its Regina's is her nameplate and the picture of her son, Henry." Emma commented as she entered.

"Well, love. Not all of us can have the whimsy and carefree side to decorate, like you my dear." Killian whispered into her ear as he passed by her side, causing shivers to go up her spine.

Killian had only one thing on his mind and one thing only, to sit in Regina's chair. Making a bee line for her desk, Killian did exactly that. Seeing that Regina had spared no expense when it comes to sitting furniture, having bought one of those almost stereo typical boss leather rolling chairs, Killian sat and spun it around before deciding to have a little fun.

Placing his palms together, Killian spun the chair in a slow circle before meeting Emma's eyes. "Surely you must be wondering why I've called you in here today, Miss Swan. "He spoke in a haughty, authoritative voice.

Emma smirked, catching on quickly. "Yes Mr. Jones. How can I be of assistance?" She asked walking up towards him, to where only Regina's desk was between them.

"Come closer Miss Swan so I won't be forced to yell and alert the office staff to your misdemeanors." Killian's accent slowly folding over the words, making them seem much more seductive than normal.

Emma nodded before circling around the desk and then leaning on it, "Is this close enough, sir?"

"Aye Miss Swan, that'll do just nicely."

Without either of them realizing, they had begun leaning closer to the other as the duo was locked in a heated staring contest. Killian was the first to break, his eyes flitting down to Emma's lips which he realized were much closer than he first thought. Flicking his eyes to meet her emerald green ones once more, Killian decided to take a leap of faith and spoke.

"I'd very much like to kiss you, Emma." He whispered, laying his heart out for Emma to either refuse or accept.

"There's a hundred reasons why we shouldn't." she responded in a breathless tone, but not moving her head away in the slightest.

"But there's one as to why we should." Killian responded, slightly hopeful.

"Jones," Emma whispered.

"Emma?"

"I'd very much like to kiss you too."

Killian didn't wait another second before meeting her lips with his in a soft, chaste kiss. Her lips were warm against his and even softer than he imagined. When Emma began moving her lips against his, Killian quickly stood and stepped closer without breaking the kiss. When Emma wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss, Killian responded in kind with his own arms wrapping round her waist and pulling her closer. When breath finally became necessary, the couple didn't retreat far from the other, pressing their foreheads together.

"Want to do something crazy?" Killian asked, slightly breathless from the kiss.

"Wasn't that crazy enough for you?" Emma asked, smiling.

"I was thinking of taking it one step farther. Ever made out on a boss's chair before?"

"Killian, we can't"

"Why not, Emma? She won't know. We'll kiss a bit and then sleep in our offices so she won't suspect a thing when morning comes." Killian suggested, one of his hands rubbing small circles on her lower back.

Emma could think of nothing else and so just pressed her lips back against Killian's while softly pushing on his chest to propel him towards the chair. Killian quickly tightened his grip on her hips as they moved as one onto Regina's chair for an impromptu make out session.

After a few minutes, Emma pulled back only to lay her head on Killian's shoulder as a yawn broke the silence around them.

"Come love, we should probably leave before we fall asleep." Killian whispered into her ear.

Emma nodded and slowly made her way to stand up and leave but Killian had other plans. Before she could get up, Killian wrapped his arms around her and just lifted her up in his arms and walked out of Regina's office.

"Killian! Put me down, I can walk just fine on my own."

"I know, love. But how often does a dashing person as myself get the chance to carry a beautiful maiden."

Emma just blushed at that comment as he strode his way to her office door, setting Emma on her feet with a soft kiss to the cheek.

Watching as he turned to go and close Regina's door, Emma couldn't stop herself from calling out.

"Killian, when we get out of here tomorrow, would you maybe want to get a cup of coffee or something?"

"That sounds delightful, Swan. And don't think I'm done with you just yet tonight." He replied, a broad smile on his face betraying the innuendo laced reply.

Emma blushed anyway as she watched him walk away before turning to open her office door and digging out the blanket she had stuffed in here for when the Air conditioning decided to work a little too well in this weather.

Upon his return, Killian offered up his own hidden blanket from his office to use as a cover. Curling up together, Emma wrapped her arms around his waist as his did the same as they got as comfortable as possible on the floor of her office.

"Killian?" Emma whispered, after a few minutes of silence.

"Aye love?"

"I'm really glad I worked late and got locked in."

"As am I love, as am I."

"Just wait until David and Mary Margaret hear about this."

"Aye, it'll be quite a story. Though I fear, your foster brother is quite overprotective of you, swan."

"Don't worry, we'll just hold the manuscript above his head and he'll calm right down. It has worked before." Emma said before placing a soft kiss on his lips and settling in for the few hours of the night they had left.


End file.
